Welcome to the Club
by Eryessa
Summary: A sequel to A Part of the Club. Elaina Mullins was first Baron Corbin's PA and then they started dating. But soon she's paired with Finn Bàlor and her relationship with Baron starts to unravel. Elaina soon learns about the lives of both men outside of the WWE and the secrets that they have, and they aren't good. 1st Finn/OC fic. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Club**

 **Chapter 1**

The hotel was dark and quiet as I went up to my floor. My feet hurt, my head swam and my lips tingled from what happened moments before.

Baron Corbin was too drunk to walk me back to my room, but I was still able to see straight. We were responsible, we called on an Uber from the club. We went to a club where some of the lower tier superstars and NXT guys went to have some fun after the somber Hall of Fame Ceremony.

"Boring," I mumbled to myself as I stopped to look at a soda machine.

I was still in my dress, itchy in the back and tight in the front. I may have been smaller, but I was wide. Short and wide, but not overly so. The dress was great, but not as great as Delaney Monroe's dress. Her long hair was great, everything about her was beautiful. Even if she had a bent nose and often sported a scar when it wasn't covered by gorgeous makeup.

I was just plain. Plain Elaina Mullins. I had Renee Young hair that hung around my head with no style and I was just average in everything. I didn't even have the boobs that the female superstars seemed to sport. My style was for comfort mostly and that stupid dress was not so thrilling to be in.

My heel caught on a loose piece of carpet and I squeaked as I launched forward. And if out of nowhere, I stopped. My body stopped because hands were on my hips, the presence of another body behind me.

"Whoa there, love." The presence took on an Irish accent. "There you are, how's that?"

I turned to my left, hair falling in my face again and made out the black beard of a man. Through the strands of my hair I could see blue eyes. My body went to mush as I stared at him.

Him. Irish Exotic, wonder legs and million watt smile.

Finn Bàlor.

We'd only met earlier in the night, just before he left with his group of friends. Just before Baron kissed me good night.

"You alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

I mentally shook myself, averting my eyes. "I'm fine. I think my heels just caught loose carpeting."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Coming or going?"

"Coming back, going to bed." I answered, feeling myself swaying again.

"You've been drinking."

I wasn't so sure if that was a question, statement or something else all together. His tie was loose, the first button on his shirt undone and I could see skin.

I blinked and shook my hand, trying to find something else to do.

"I should get to bed." I said. "My head is swimming."

"Which room is yours?"

"1404."

"1405, looks like we're neighbors." He smiled at me again.

Million dollar smile and a laugh to go with it. Not so much of a laugh, but a chuckle, one that came from the center of his chest.

"We're heading in the same direction." He put his hand in the center of my back.

Strange, the itchy feeling went away.

He walked next to me, and in my three inch heels, I felt okay. I wasn't tiny anymore, I wasn't the shorty that I always thought I was. Normal. I was of normal height having a normal conversation with an extraordinary man.

He was playing with something in his hand. It was red.

"What's that?" I asked, breaking the silence that fell between us.

He held it up. It was a Lego figure thing. I wasn't well versed in them but I knew the shape.

"It's a lion." I said. "It's really cute, too."

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of time to put the kits together anymore. So I just do these smaller ones."

"I was more Alphabet blocks and Lincoln Logs growing up." I said.

"What are you now?" He asked.

"I make sure schedules are kept and my superstar is there on time." I shrugged. "A different kind of PA."

"Ah, I see."

I stopped in front of my door, and dug my keycard out of my purse. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"Don't you mean today?"

"I guess so." I looked over my shoulder at him. "Good day, Mr. Bàlor."

"No, just Finn, Elaina."

The tingling in my mouth was overshadowed by the jolts that rose from my toes when he said my name. Elaina sounded so exotic, so mystical on his voice. It was deep set in his throat when he uttered my name.

"Finn." I eased my door open. "It was nice talking to you." I said.

"Maybe we can do it again, yeah?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

He didn't move as I walked into my room. He was still standing there when I closed the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

That was twice in a couple hours that I had talked to Finn Bàlor. He actively talked to me? Little wide me.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and texted Jenna to call me first thing in the morning. I had big news.

Baron kissed me.

Finn Bàlor talked to me.

* * *

"Baron kissed you?" Jenna tied her auburn hair back behind her head as we were heading down for a walk.

The hallway was empty of people. I called Baron to wake him up for the day and I was ready for some time with my only friend. Much like Delaney Monroe, Jenna was a Runner, or a production assistant. She worked for everyone, whereas I worked with just Baron.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" I asked as I tugged up on my jogging pants.

"Were you drunk?"

"Tipsy, and before you ask we were responsible, we called for an Uber." We stopped for the elevator. "I walked him to his room, just to make sure he could get his butt in bed. And then he kissed me."

"Oh my gosh. You can't get freaky with someone you work with." Jenna said. "But then again, there is no policy against dating a superstar."

This coming from the woman that was solely in love with a man like Seth Rollins. She even had a thing for Dean Ambrose, regardless that he was with Renee Young. And Jenna was a people person, she could get along with just anyone it seemed like.

"So what are you going to do?" Jenna asked.

"I'll just forget about it, Baron's probably already have forgotten anyway."

"And Finn Sexy Ass Bàlor? What about him?"

We stepped onto the elevator. "What about him? We're not even on the same show. You're the lucky one to get to go between the two, I'm with Baron all the time, not all of it alone either. Corey and him travel when Corey's on for SmackDown Live."

"That's a long way of saying you're never going to talk to Finn again. And really, you should get laid."

"I'm not getting laid."

"Come on, you're a virgin at thirty."

That little piece of info was something that I didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't that I was a prude or anything, I just never really found anyone to share that part of myself with.

"You need to get laid so you can finally be a woman."

"I'm thirty and I am a woman. Shut up."

We left the hotel for our walk. I was smart enough to wear one of those sport shirts to keep from overheating. We made sure to grab water. We were going for a walk along the river. Our hotel was close to the Mississippi River, and advertising for Wrestlemania 34 were all over the place.

"So, what do you expect tonight?" I asked.

"A lot of work and a whole hell of a lot of running."

We leaned on the railing over the brown silt water as a paddle boat, almost like one of the old time steam ships, went by. People were out, some were walking dogs but mostly everything was normal. The path we were on was for walkers and oddly enough some of the superstars were out for jogs.

"Heads up, shirtless wonders on our left." Jenna said.

I glanced over and nearly pissed myself probably for the second time. Finn Bàlor and Seth Rollins were out running on the path we were taking. With the sun barely up as it was, and only stupid early risers who had been drinking the previous night, would be stupid enough to have this time to go out.

"Don't say anything." I whispered to Jenna as the two dark haired men drew closer.

"Yep."

We leaned on the fence, luckily my hair was covering my face as I looked down at the water.

"So you had an affair with Delaney?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but we both needed it. She was into something bad and I guess I saved her from the pain." Finn puffed out as he jogged on passed. "At least for a little while."

Then they jogged off. They came and they went. They left me an idiot.

"Oh my god. He had an affair with Delaney? I thought she was a good person." Jenna said. "I mean I work with her sometimes."

"I know."

She sighed. "So, no on Finn right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, no on Finn."

Jenna and I headed back to the hotel to start our day at Wrestlemania. My mind wasn't in the best of places, because really, the hope to actually know Finn had dried up. Who wanted to be with a man that had an affair with a woman?

* * *

 **I hope you guys the first chapter. I have more to come but I have stuff coming up that I need to deal with. So until then, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In a nutshell Wrestlemania was a crap shoot. At least for us workers. Well considering I had never seen Jenna run so much while I offered to get Baron some snacks for the show while he waited for their spot. Baron were in the men's Andre the Giant Battle Royal. And of course Corey was on commentary, so I didn't get to help him as much as Baron would have liked.

"Hey, Babe, could you go get me an ice pack?" Baron asked as he leaned on a crate.

He had banged his shoulder, or gotten a bump in the match. The rules in the company was that no one was supposed to leave until the end of the show. So he had to sit through the rest of the show until he could get back to the hotel.

"Sure." I rubbed his knee.

He grabbed my wrist, not in a vice but good enough to have me stop. "Come here." He pulled me closer to him.

I was not anticipating the kiss in a darkened hallway. I didn't expect Baron to practically pull me flush against his body and snack on my lips, but he did. His hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Be mine?" He asked, nose bumping mine. "Be my girlfriend."

"I don't know." I said.

"Please?"

"Baron, I don't know how this would work for us. You're a superstar, I'm your personal assistant. There's nothing more than that."

"There's always going to be more than that, Elaina. You know how it is, we can't help but enjoy the people we're with. And I enjoy my time with you." He smiled that elusive smile. His larger hand went to my hip. "And besides, you do my laundry now. You can be my girlfriend and still do my laundry."

"Yeah, but I will still draw the line at your underwear and socks."

"So is that a yes?"

"Maybe. We can start after tonight." I poked him in the chest for good measure.

I didn't have a clue as to what this meant between Baron and myself. I had a feeling Jenna may have had a good understanding of how to deal with this issue. At least she understood dating, which I hadn't had much success with in life.

I had to go to the trainers, therefore I had to bypass everyone along the way. Workers ran, some of the others hung around with superstars talking. I was close to the trainers when Delaney Monroe ended up running into me. Our heads banged together and we both went down hard.

"Son of a bitch," she groaned from where she was on the floor.

"I agree. Did I hurt you?" I asked from my own spot on the floor.

"No, just my damn knee again. It likes to lock up."

"Babygirl, what happened?" Roman Reigns asked.

I watched Roman Reigns come jogging up.

"A collision happened. My knee locked up and I fell into her." Delaney said as her boyfriend picked her up.

He easily picked her up like she weighed nothing. Delaney laughed as the larger man pulled her to him. I bit my lower lip as I picked up the papers that she had dropped.

"Roman, stop." I heard distinct sounds of kisses as I stood up. "Did I hurt you?"

I saw her wrapped up in large arms, one of which had Samoan tattoos decorating from wrist to pectoral. I shook my head as Roman's hand grazed over Delaney's backside.

"Roman! Stop it before AJ sees you." she shoved the bulky man, earning a deep rumbled laugh in return.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they didn't start making out in the middle of the hallway."

My throat seized up tight as Finn Bàlor appeared almost out of thin air. Him and Seth Rollins both were there. Maybe it was my imagination but it looked as if Finn's smile grew three sizes bigger the closer he came.

"Yeah, find a room to hump like rabbits." Seth added.

"Like you?" Roman asked.

"Shots fired." Delaney laughed. "But seriously, you're good right?" She turned to me.

"Oh I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I held out her paperwork.

She looked at the papers when she got them but frowned. "Damn it. Not him."

Finn's smile fell. "What?"

"Corbin's weekly paperwork. I don't want to deal with him."

"Can you get someone else to do it?" Roman asked.

"No, everyone is busy with prep and other stuff like that." She tucked her lip between her teeth. "I'll have to do it."

"I can do it." I said.

"Are you sure? He's not the greatest of people to be around." Finn asked me.

"I'm his personal assistant. I was going to get him an ice pack. It wouldn't be an extra trip for me." I held my hand out.

Delaney sighed. "Thank you. I don't know what his issue with me is but he's been a complete ass to me." She handed me the papers.

"Well he's not to me. Excuse me."

I didn't try to be cold but the way they talked about Baron was stupid. He had always been so nice to me in the time we had been working together.

A hand grabbed my elbow, a voice accompanied after.

"Elaina, love. Hold up."

"What?" I twisted away from him. "I have work to do."

"Please be careful. That's all I want to say."

I wanted to call him out on the affair he had with Delaney as my own punch to his face. His eyes were solely on mine, those intense blues weren't accompanied by a million dollar worthy smile.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Excuse me, I really do have work to do." I pulled from his grasp and headed for the trainers area.

Baron was still in the same place as before and he smiled when I handed him the ice pack. He put his cell phone down on the crate as he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Babe."

"No problem, Baron." I smiled the best that I could. "A production assistant asked me to give this to you, your schedule for the next week." I held out the paper to him.

"Read it to me, I can't with my arm banged up the way it is."

For the week after Mania, he had several house shows that week. Seeing as Raw and SmackDown had different schedules, even live house shows were at different locations. Save for a few incidents like when Jindar Mahal had trouble with his travel visa and Seth Rollins filled in at a SmackDown house show in Canada once, there were few times when either of the two brands crossed except for the recent merge of pay-per-views.

"So Thursday and Saturday are our only days together, right?" He asked me.

"We're always together, Baron." I reminded him.

"Well, what I meant was for me to take you out to eat."

"We go to eat out all the time."

He sighed. "I'm giving you a hint here, Elaina. I want to take you out to eat, on my dime."

I looked at the papers in hand. "A date?"

"You said after Mania we can do the dating thing. I want to take you out. How does that sound, a dinner date with just me and you and no one else."

"Fine. Okay, yes," I nodded at that. "We can do that Saturday. We're traveling anyway. So why not?"

Baron reached over and pulled me closer to him. "That's my girl. You won't regret this, Elaina. I'll show you what dating me is all about."

The smile appeared on his face when he said that. Was that the kind of smile that Roman gave Delaney? Maybe, and it did make me smile in return. Baron was often in a Batman brooding phase, and yet here was a smile just for me to enjoy.

"After Mania we can start. Right now, what else do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Just stay here with me, I want to hog you all to myself."

"Fine, but I'm going to read one of my stories." I pulled the small six inch Kindle from my back pocket. "I'm in the middle of a great romance right now."

"Hot and sexy?"

"More of a hot and dangerous thriller. A Chuckie doll remake, but instead of an evil child killer, it's an evil demon." I said as I scrolled through my more recent reads.

"Uh, sure." I heard him mumble.

About halfway though the show the call of the wild came. Excusing myself as Baron text tagged someone over the phone, I left with my Kindle and my ID badge. I wasn't about to forget the last time I left my ID tag in the car.

Catering was all talk and no action, just people and staff hanging around and talking. There was a television set up in the back for people to watch the show. As I was choosing a plate of broccoli and cauliflower I turned in time to see Finn Bàlor was walking through. He greeted people with that smile, waving came second as he walked through catering. Off to the side was a group of people ranging from short, mid range and extremely tall. The Club was there, two bald guys with a well respected veteran of the wrestling world. AJ Styles hugged Finn in greeting.

I looked at my plate of veggies, the call for food had died. Jenna, though, didn't heed the call and walked right up to me.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. You're red in the face." I pointed out.

"I just bumped into Seth Rollins." She leaned closer to me. "His sweat is on my shirt, Elaina."

"Ew, that's gross." I pushed her away as I threw my plate in the trash.

Jenna put her hands on her hips. "Come on, don't you want to feel a hot sweaty man all over you one day, Ms. Prude?"

"Jenna, I'm…" I pursed my lips together.

She tilted her head, her lips turning down at the corners. "What? What is it, Elaina? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm actually in a really good mood for once. Baron asked me out."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but I told him we'd start after Mania. Aren't you supposed to be busy or something?" I asked her.

"Of course, but when an excited Seth Rollins, sweaty and happy, just randomly hugs you after his big Mania win, well I would have to tell my friend about it."

Speaking of Seth, his long strides, and the belt over one shoulder, brought him closer to The Club. If the whispers had been true...Yep it was true. Seth patted Finn on the shoulder and he smiled over at AJ Styles and greeted the other two men.

"So, he's in cahoots with The Club. Sucks about you know what, huh?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, it does. But, that's fine. I got other things to occupy my mind. I have been trying to tame a lone wolf for the last week and a half, and he's calling me babe."

"Ooh, sounds like he's serious. I just hope he's not too serious."

I hoped that wasn't the case either.

* * *

 **Hi again, hope you guys liked this update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jenna had to deal with a Raw house show and I was still with Baron for the SmackDown house show. It was the news about something going on for Raw and SmackDown Live.

"This is in regards to the Superstar Shakeup. A lot of you personal assistants are going to be let go or moved when your superstars are being transferred." The lead Production Manager, Mr. Sylvan, said. "And then there are the production assistants that are going to have leave for that reason as well."

I glanced at the men and women that worked closely with the superstars like I did. A lot of them were assigned for obvious reasons, others were production assistants that worked as Runners for SmackDown.

"Why," someone asked.

"We're cutting a lot of you due to financial reasons." He shook his head. "So if you hear your name, I'm sorry, you're being cut or you're moving. I'll let you know after the meeting."

He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Our small gathering was interrupted by a suit, The Man.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Vince McMahon said. "I need to talk to you, Sylvan. It's about that issue with Bálor."

"Oh, sure. I'll be back, guys and ladies. Just hang tight." He grabbed his clipboard and left the room.

Tapping my thigh, my leg was jumping as my fellow PAs talked amongst themselves. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, accompanied by my Kindle and looked at the messages. Baron was just down the hall in catering with Corey Graves, the picture that accompanied the text showed two men hamming it up for the camera phone. I smiled at the last text he sent.

 _ **Miss Ya, Babe.**_

If continued with those things, I was going to fall more in love than in infatuation with him.

"So, yeah, I think she'll do a good job." I jumped and put my devices away, looking up as Mr. Sylvan walked back in.

"Great, he's been in more demand lately and I want the best for him." Vince said from the doorway. Then he left without saying anything else.

"Well, Elaina, I am afraid you were almost cut from the company due to the budget cutbacks."

My heart thudded against my sternum as heads turned to look at me. Some frowned or others looked away.

"But it seems that due to another superstar being in high demand right now they need a PA for him. You're being reassigned to be Finn Bálor's new PA."

"What?" I squeaked.

"Oh my God, you get a real hottie." Nancy the Nun said from my direct right. The fifty year old woman said that to me of all people.

"But sir," I spoke up. "I can't…"

He crossed his arms. "While it isn't looked down on to be in a relationship with a superstar, I can assure you that you and Baron aren't being split up in a relationship. You'll still see each other but the fact is that Bálor needs a PA and bad."

"Why?" My leg continued to jump.

"Because, he's accidentally double booked events, has had to cancel one too many times because of his popularity. Your superstar isn't into all that."

I bit my lip, heat in my ears as I focused on the clipboard in Mr. Sylvan's hand. There were options out there for me to take and one of them would only result me in continuing to be with Baron.

"He's coming by to see you during the show. He'll meet you in the catering area."

That was my choice.

At the end of the meeting, six people were let go. Nancy the Nun kept her post with Daniel Bryan, but others were let go or were going over to Raw during their superstar's switch.

In catering, Baron waved me over. To his immediate left was Corey, who was texting someone I didn't care to know. With marching papers in hand, I walked up to the table, my hair fanning my face as I walked. A quick glance at my company phone told me that it wasn't time yet, so I squared my shoulders and walked up to Baron.

Baron frowned. "What's with the face, Babe? What's wrong?"

"I almost got canned today." I pulled the folding chair out.

"Canned, why? Did you do something wrong?"

I told them about the recent cut backs, how several had to walk out of their jobs to the economy. By the end of it, Baron held my hand on top of the table.

"So what's got you down? You can tell me anything."

"I'm being put with another superstar, over on Raw. From the sounds of things, you're going to be over there, so we're not being split up." I looked at the ink on his arms, the ones that made no sense to me.

His muscles still moved under the skin as he squeezed my hand harder. "But?"

I opened my mouth to say the name but it came from the person themselves.

"We meet again, Elaina Mullins." I turned to look at him.

Finn "Million Dollar Smile" Bálor had arrived, and he wasn't offering a million dollars. He wasn't alone either. A Phenomenal man stood with him at his side, arms crossed and eyes boring in on Baron.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Baron asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Finn's eyes twitched down, before looking at me. "It appears you and I were paired up, Elaina."

"What the hell are you talking about?" My boyfriend asked.

"Ow, Baron," my free hand tried prying his fingers off of mine. "I have to PA for him."

"The fuck you are."

"Hey, ladies are present." AJ said.

"The hell you care." Baron looked at me and then over at Finn. "Really? If I find out you tried getting in my girl's pants, your squeaky clean image is going out the window."

I was between a savage wolf on a tight chain and a man that I didn't know. There was no rock and a hard place, if the hard place was Finn's abs then sure. But Baron's face was just like the snarling wolf on his merchandise.

"Look, you're making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be." Finn said, his hands opening and closing at his sides. "And I'm sorry if I got here early. I wanted to chat with my friend." He nodded to AJ. "So, we'll talk when Baron is out in the ring. Until then, I'll talk to you later, Elaina."

My breath hitched in my throat but I looked away, mostly at how white Baron's knuckles looked as he continued to hold my hand. Looking up again, Finn was walking away.

"God, can you believe that?" Blood flowed back into the my fingertips when he let go of my hand.

Both men moved across the way towards where Shinsuke Nakamura was standing with a drink in hand. My attention was drawn back to Baron as he thumped the table with his fist.

"Come on. Get up, Babe."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do what I say." Baron growled at me when he got up. He closed his eyes and slapped himself over the face. "I'm sorry, Elaina. I just want to check with your boss personally."

"Okay, fine. Just stop grabbing me." I rubbed my hand. "You're strong."

"I'm a professional wrestler, Babe. Of course I am." The edges of his mouth quirked up.

Finding Mr. Sylvan wasn't all that hard. The production room, not the trailer, was located two doors down from where catering was located. People stepped aside as I followed behind Baron, him taking up pretty much every view for the size and height he was.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Baron grabbed his arm and turned him around. "I don't like the idea of Elaina working so close to Bálor."

"Look, I can't do anything about it. McMahon did this himself, and the only reason why she's even staying is because Finn needs a PA. If you cannot allow that to happen then I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, because otherwise Elaina will have no job. She was cut originally."

"See, Baron." I spoke up. "I don't have any other choice. If I don't, I won't be with you as often as I want."

"And I was given word that during the shakeup you're going to Raw anyway. So she can work with Finn and travel with you. Or however that's going to work out, it's between you three. But in the end, she won't have a job here."

"Fine. But if he does something I don't like I will report his ass. Come on, Babe. Let's go somewhere."

I nodded at my supervisor before skipping to keep up with Baron.

Down one hall, left down another, pass the make up and costume departments, there was a side hall that led to nowhere. Baron finally turned around and I ran into him.

His hands snaked around my waist, holding me in place as he stooped down and pressed his mouth to mine. The familiar way he pressed his mouth to mine had me opening for him, allowing him entrance to deeper kisses. My hands went to his shoulders, and I laughed as he bit my lip.

"Baron, stop." I pushed him back. "Look, I don't want to start anything right now. We've barely been going out for a week."

He sighed, well grunted. "Sure, Babe. Later, we're going to do something fun. And seeing as we'll be together for a good long time, we'll travel to Raw."

I nodded but gasped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Bear, you have to be out there soon. Go. Go, don't make them wait." I brushed his hands off of me and I started pushing him in the opposite direction. "Go, Baron."

"I'm going, Babe. I'm going. You better behave yourself while I'm gone."

Oh crap, I had that meeting with Finn to deal with. Pushing at my hair, I took a left instead of the right and kept to the wall as I passed empty doorway after empty doorway. Maybe if I could…

"I had a feeling you would try to ditch me." He said as my hand was on the handle to the back entrance.

Leather jacket and white shirt, with black jeans and sneakers, his look may have exuded casual but my stomach exuded convulsions. Not only that, my throat went raw from the quiet screams of my soul.

"There's nothing that you have to worry about working with me."

He stayed in his spot and I stayed in mine. All the social stalking I did of this man prior to my relationship with Baron never showed the real man, the man that I knew was true. The shoulders back, his chin up as his eyes looked down at me. There was no way he could win me over, even with that megawatt smile of his.

"If you say so." I said.

"What do you know about me?" He crossed his arms.

Only info I could get was on his pics. Like the current set of abs hidden under his shirt, I had been seeing a lot of that lately.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to judge someone before you even know them personally?" He asked.

"I would rather get your schedule so that I can see why you keep screwing it up." I crossed my arms in return.

From his back pocket he pulled out a cell phone. "Here's my mobile. Have a check."

He stood there and watched as I looked through his calendar, seeing all the appearances and interviews that he was scheduled for in just a week. No day was untouched and there were already double books for the rest of the month and well into the second. If he had someone to tag team with then he would be able to keep up with the schedule.

"You're in hot demand." I commented.

"See, that's why I need a PA. And before you ask, no I didn't choose you."

"I know. If you hadn't come along I would have been pink slipped out of here."

"It's that bad here?"

"Pretty much."

"You lose a friend to the cut?"

"No, I almost lost Baron to the cut." I glanced up from his phone.

Finn said nothing as he leaned against the wall.

"So, do you want me to deal with some of the more recent double bookings or wait until Monday?"

"Copy my schedule so you can do that on your own time. We'll stay in touch and meet up on Monday."

"Okay." I synced his phone up with mine, and copied his schedule as he wanted. While I was at it, I put his number in my phone and gave him mine in return. "So you can contact me."

"Great. Thanks, Elaina." He took his phone back and walked away.

Was it a crime to say that I missed the Love from Finn? I shook my head at the thought, opting to focus on Baron when he came back from his match.

We waited around for the show to end before heading back to the hotel for the night before we headed off to Raw via car.

* * *

 **Well there you go, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be back when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The week with Baron was something that I enjoyed, at least up until the Superstar Shake Up on Raw. Baron enjoyed one more house show, where he ruled the roost in a main match and he was riding high afterwards, a smile gracing my presence again.

Car rides and bus trips, some of the other superstars traveled in a bus because of the cost of car rentals. But rentals were necessary because of the travel and travel was needed because of the job Baron did. I was just along for the ride.

Finally Monday came, we were in a new city and I was looking at a new change in my schedule. I hadn't seen Jenna for that week, she'd been staying mostly with Raw for some reason, even PAing for their house shows.

I looked at my phone and found a new text from her.

 _ **We should get together. Meet you in catering. Jen.**_

I put my phone in my back pocket. "I'm going to catering." I told Baron and Corey as they were talking about stuff.

As I turned to leave, Baron grabbed my arm. "Why? Who are you meeting? Is it Bàlor?"

My lips were sealed on the Finn topic ever since the house show. Seeing Baron so pissed off at the name of the other superstar was gut wrenching.

"I'm meeting up with Jenna."

"The auburn chick with brown eyes?" Corey asked. "She seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of. We're catching up after this last week."

Baron let me go. "Fine, but I'll look for you later."

I rubbed my hand but nodded. "Okay."

I left them in the room together. That room had been smaller and quieter than the rest of the place. Workers and staffers were walking around. Production people were talking to some of the superstars as I passed in the halls on the way to catering. Although passing Seth Rollins doing pull ups on a standing bar had me slow for a split second before I turned down the hall that went to catering.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry about you." Jenna walked up to me, her hair back as usual and wearing a more professional look.

"What?" I tilted my head side ways. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to call you and text you but you never responded."

I glanced at my phone. There were no messages or text alerts. "I need to get a new phone, it must be happening again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, missed calls or texts not coming through. I think I need a new phone. Anyway, I'm here and I'm alive. What did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I heard about you nearly losing your job." She leaning her hip on the table as I tonged my way through the vegetables. "You and your broccoli and cauliflower fetish."

"Can't forget the ranch dressing." I smiled. "Are we here to talk about my strange love of the most hated vegetables or are you here for a specific reason?"

"Well, considering I also learned you're PAing for a specific guy," she leaned forward, "Who messed around with another man married sister."

"I haven't seen him yet." My plate became very interesting to look at. "But Baron is being moved to Raw, he's been told that. So we're not being split up necessarily. I still have to help Bàlor out with his schedule."

"And have you talked to him about it yet?"

"I've been putting it off." I swirled my broccoli in the ranch dressing. "He hasn't asked me to meet up yet. But he may show up in here. He tends to show up out of nowhere."

I didn't see the people that were mingling around in this area. There was No Way Jose, big hair and bigger personality, hamming it up with some of the people that were in his Conga Line. That was his thing, which I was damn sure I wasn't going to be a part of. I saw Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins chatting over what looked like coffee, and then there was Delaney, handing out papers and stuff to some of the people.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like?" Jenna asked.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Being a part of something like that?" She nodded at where I had been looking. "Roman's not taking his eyes off of Delaney."

"You want a guy to watch you while you work?"

"No, I want his eyes all over my body like his. Or maybe his?" She tilted her head. If it had something to do with the still reigning Intercontinental Champion, then she would be drooling soon.

I was down to one broccoli and one cauliflower when he came in. Like most of the other guys he was in his ring gear, bare legs and bare chest. Hair just right and a smile that crinkled his eyes just right. He went right up to Delaney and hugged her.

"Can you believe that Roman is letting him all over her like that?" Jenna asked.

"Why should it be our business? It's bad enough I have to work with him, sooner rather than later, but I still have to work with him."

Jenna tilted her head to the side. "I mean, I could see them together, Finn and Delaney." She nodded her head from side to side. "Nah, I can't see it. She's a little too tall."

Either it was ego that made me smile or how he was shoved off the woman by an laughing Roman Reigns, but I smiled. Even Sami Zayn got in on the action.

"Don't you even try it, Zayn!" Delaney yelled.

Roman let her get swept up in the Canadian's grasp as they danced around in an awkward circle. Sami moved in wide sways, Delaney having a hard time keeping up. He did stop after a while, snatching her up around the middle and swinging her around. She screamed of course.

"Alright, alright, I'll put you down. I didn't know you could scream like that." He said as he put her back on the ground.

She grabbed Roman's vest as her hand went to her head. "God, you're so annoying. All of you."

"But ya love us, Delly." Finn said.

I turned away with the hole in my stomach growing in size the longer I watched them. Why did they have to act so weird? All of them, even Seth snuck in a side hug.

"Crap, I have to go and get something for Churchill." Jenna said. Churchill, an English Media Production guy that I didn't know anything about. I barely knew anything about this job as a personal assistant.

"I'll catch up with you later." I said.

After Jenna hugged me, I watched her go. I tossed my leftovers in the trash as I contemplated my next move.

 _Just go up and say hi_ , I thought as I looked around.

I didn't see Finn anywhere. Delaney had walked by on her way out, Roman was still talking to Seth and Sami was more interested in chatting with Kevin Owens.

 _ **Baron: Where are you?**_

I looked at the text from Baron. Funny he would text that soon.

 _ **Me: Trying to do my job, Bear.**_

At the count of five I got a quick response.

 _ **I'm coming to find you.**_

"There you are. I was wondering when you would get around to talking to me." Finn said.

Open leather jacket, check. Open and silent scream from me, check. He stood with his hands in his jacket, standing in a way that puffed his chest out and flexed his thighs. Sucking on the inside of my lip, I forced myself to look at Finn's face. He was giving me a half a million dollar smile, so that was okay.

"I've been texting you and trying to call about my schedule." He said.

"Yeah, about that. I need a new phone. My friend Jenna complained that I wasn't getting her messages. I've had this happen before."

"Oh?"

"Someone sends a text or calls my cell phone and nothing happens. I watched it happen myself. So I'll just have to get a new phone."

"I can help ya with that."

"I can do it on my own but thank you for the offer." I nodded.

"So were you able to do something about the schedule?"

"Yes, I rescheduled some of the radio interviews but I left that major article spread thing with that sports magazine in place because I thought it was the more important of all your appointments."

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk about. I've been waiting for that to come through." He smiled bigger.

I told him about the upcoming dates that were changed, and the new ones that were scheduled for the coming month. Luckily my phone's calendar wasn't screwed up.

I pressed my hip into the food table and stood sideways as we talked. Once we finished up what his schedule was like, Finn stepped closer.

"So how have you been?" he asked, hands still in his pockets.

"Everything's going great on my end." I looked at my phone, scrolling through his schedule. "Baron and I are going out after the show today."

"That's good." He murmured. "That's really good."

The worst thing was not knowing what to say next. I didn't want to bring up banging his best friend's sister, that's for sure. Thank goodness my lone wolf saved me from that.

"There you are." Baron said as he walked up to me. "Are you done yet?"

"Uh," I looked at Finn. "I think so. Why? What's the rush?"

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

Baron looked at me. "I want to be with my girlfriend. So, let's go somewhere so we can be alone."

"Sure, I guess." One more look at Finn, but he didn't say anything; he just stared up at Baron.

Baron took my hand and pulled me away. Heat pooled at the back of my neck as I followed Baron through the halls of the arena. I did see Jenna at one point but she was deep in conversation with Mr. Sylvan when we walked passed.

The first thing Baron did when got back to our secluded room was push me up against the wall before attacking my mouth. Air left me as his hands were pulling my shirt from the waist band of my slacks.

"What are you doing?" I had to turn my head to talk.

"I need you, Babe. I need you bad." He said between kisses.

"I'm not ready for that." I gripped his Lone Wolf shirt as I pushed at his chest, putting my knee up to block him. "We haven't been going out for a long time."

"But I need you."

"And what do I need, Baron?"

He shoved his hair from his face. "You need to loosen up some."

"I don't want to sleep with anyone right now. Is that so hard to accept?"

"You know what, fine." He pushed away from me. "I have a match to go dominate. I don't want you going anywhere, Elaina. Stay right here."

He slammed the door shut behind him before I could even say his name.

With my heart jammed in my throat I sunk down into a chair and cried for the first time in a long while.

* * *

 **There you have it. I hope you liked this update. My schedule is still a little off but I'll be back when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The last time I cried was when my grandmother died. God, how I missed her putting peanut butter cookies in my backpack before school, or leaving lame jokes on paper for me to find. She was the one that had an optimistic tendencies whereas I was always giving up.

"Only you can get yourself back up and start over again." She said that when I fell off my bike one time where I skinned my knee really bad and I didn't want to get back on. Then she took the bike and rode it for like fifteen minutes. She laughed and I laughed and then I got back on.

So, I dried my eyes, made sure that they weren't bloodshot and I stood up.

I walked out of the locker room and went back to catering. With the Conga Line heading off the guerilla, I followed them. No Way Jose had debuted on Raw just after Mania. Baron was supposed to go out there and attack the living snot out of him.

"I thought I told you not to leave the room." Baron said.

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "I care about you, Baron. But you scared me." I said. "Please don't do that again. I don't want to be scared of you."

The group of people whispered among themselves, but Baron seemed to be a little more gaping than they were.

I turned around and walked away. How he was going to respond that was up to him but I said what I wanted to say.

I decided to go for a peanut butter cookie on my way back to catering. I saw some on a plate near the vegetables I had been hovering over. I debated whether or not to go back to the room, opting to act like a normal person than a recluse.

It wasn't how my grandma made them, but the peanut butter cookies were good enough to lessen my sweet tooth some. Being in my own world, with cookie in hand, I found a chair and sat down, pulling out my Kindle in the process. I picked up on my demon doll story.

Just as I got to the part about the doll lunging at a cop with a butcher knife, someone's legs came into view. With a cookie in one hand and my Kindle perched in my lap, I looked up.

"Yes, Finn?"

"What happened between you and Baron?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"He scared you. Jose said that. What did he do?"

"It's none of your business, Finn. It's between Baron and myself. So please, go away."

He crossed his arms. He didn't have his jacket, or a shirt. His body glistened under the lights and that vein on the left side of his temple was popping up. Sweat sparkled in his beard. But his eyes were on me. I sunk down a little in my chair as I looked back at him.

"Someone close to me was hurt bad in a relationship. I don't want that to happen again."

"Okay." _What does that have to do with me?_

"I don't want to see you hurting either, Elaina."

I shook my head and then looked at my blackened Kindle screen.

"I'll leave you to it, then." He walked away.

My eyes turned to his muscled back. Where Baron was nearly seven feet tall, he was not muscled in the way Finn was. Even his back was sculpted in a perfection kind of way. He had legs to match, legs that joined with glutes in a Michelangelo's Adam statue kind of way. I almost dropped my Kindle when he looked back at me.

What was wrong with me? I was in a relationship with a man that made me happy. Sure he had some quips that weren't all that glamorous but he was still a great guy. Case in point, when he came back out after his match, he kissed me. Right in front of everyone that was there to see.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I'm sorry for being a complete ass. Forgive me." He pressed his forehead into mine.

From where I was sitting, I patted his leg. "Yeah, I do. And you're dripping sweat on me. Go get changed."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back."

I watched him leave. Maybe I had done something right with him.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked. I sat up and looked at Delaney.

She was standing about three feet away looking in the direction where Baron had walked off to. "Dating a guy like Baron." She said.

"It really isn't anyone's business." I grabbed my Kindle and stood up. My eyes come up to her bent nose. "Just mine and Baron's."

"I'm not saying anything bad about him." She held her hands up. "I just didn't think someone could..."

I stopped her. "Tell that to the plot of pretty much any modern romance novel." I shook my head. "I don't care what you think about my boyfriend. You guys are really annoying."

Her eyes widened.

"And I know you and Finn are close; really, really close and I have a feeling he sent you over here."

"Elaina, hold on." She said when I turned to leave.

"No." I called over my shoulder.

I knew where Baron was going to be changing. He was coming out of the door when I walked up. His hair was wet from a shower and chest bare. Those tattoos adorning his shoulders and chest were shinier than before.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. My shortness wasn't a problem, I wanted him to hold me.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Just a jumble of things going through my head." I mumbled against his skin. "I needed a hug."

"Well, I'm glad to give you one." He moved us back into the room closing the door. "What happened? Did someone give you problems?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"That Delaney woman, the PA everyone likes so much."

"She's just the locker room slut. You don't have to worry about her." He rubbed my back. "You're definitely not going to be like her, Babe."

"Thanks, Bear."

"I'm a wolf," he smiled.

I laughed and pressed my ear into his chest. His warm skin had me feeling better about everything. Even having his hands on my back was enough to make me feel like I was on a cloud.

"I'll get dressed and we can get ready to go." Baron said.

"But the show isn't over yet."

"Yeah, well, let the heat come to me. I'll cover your nice little ass." He patted it.

I pushed it away. "No. I think we should play it as normal people. Didn't you say you wanted to go out for drinks with Corey after the show?"

"Yeah, I did." He sighed. "I just hate the idea of having you near Bàlor all the time."

Was that what I had to look forward to? Working with Finn? Trying to do my job so that I didn't lose it and end up having to leave the road?

"I have to do a job, or I won't have one, Baron."

"I know, I know, I just fucking hate it."

As Baron got his stuff together and actually put a shirt on I read. But I couldn't focus on the lines of text on the screen. My relationship with Baron was still young, and I didn't even know Finn all that well. Yet there were people who seemed to think that Baron was a bad guy.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the calendar. The next day had Finn doing some of his radio interviews and then he had to drive to a house show.

"Are you going to be at the house show this Thursday?" I asked Baron.

"Check for me." He responded as he pointed towards his phone.

I got it and pulled up his calendar app. As I was looking at Thursday text to Baron came through.

 _ **Tan says hi.**_

I looked at the text again. It was from someone I didn't know. But I didn't say anything about it as I saw that he didn't have a house show appearance.

"No, you don't have Thursday's house show." I put the phone down.

"Let me guess, you'll have to be there for Finn?"

I bit my lip. Did I have to continuously be there? I had a feeling it was best. "Yeah, I'm his PA. I'm supposed to do what he needs."

"Like suck his dick, I bet."

I looked at Baron. Hot, cold, hot and now really cold, I couldn't understand that his issue was or what their issues was of him.

"Baron, please don't make this worse than it already is." I said. "I don't like it either but I'm his PA and I have to do my job."

"Whatever. Yeah, sure." He waved his hand and turned away from me. Baron grabbed his phone. "I'm going outside to make a call. Do whatever you want, Elaina."

He left so fast I didn't have a chance to say anything. He left the door open and I stood in the middle of the room with my hands at my side.

This Hot and Cold crap was starting to wear on me.

As I was exiting the room, however, I found myself in the presence of a certain Irishman. The black haired one, because the redhead was now over on SmackDown Live.

"Are you okay, Elaina?"

"Yeah, Baron had a call." I said.

He was in street clothes, which didn't take away from his good looks. Had I been desperate, or a different person, I would have made a go of him but that wasn't my character.

I kept it business. "Did you want me to come by the house show you're scheduled for on Thursday?" I asked.

"That would be great. Is Baron going to be there?"

"I don't know. He's not scheduled for that show." I said.

"Then how are you traveling with him?"

Those details I hadn't thought about for my new job. Seeing Baron and working with Finn, two different men with two different schedules.

"I don't know how to weigh the options." I admitted. "I'll think of something. I know you'd want me to be there with you for your interviews and whatnot, right?"

He nodded. "That would be a big help." He nodded.

"So, I'll meet up with you tomorrow for your interviews and meet up with you at the house show later in the week."

"Did you want to get a new phone while we're out tomorrow?"

I glanced at mine. "No, I'll do it on my own time."

"Alright. Well, there's only half an hour left of the show. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I am." I crossed my arms.

He nodded, looking down slightly. "Then I'll leave you to it."

I watched him leave. I made sure that he was out of eyesight as I groaned and pressed my hand into my face. I swam in a sea of emotions, not sure which wave was going to hit me next.

Luckily Jenna came by to save me from drowning and told me that her night was over and that she wanted to hang out with me before we had to go.

"Guess what," she prodded me in the side.

"Ow, what?" I looked up from my phone.

"Seth said hi to me in the hall."

"Wonderful."

But at least her talking kept my mind from wandering to men that I shouldn't be thinking about.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it. I wasn't sure at first but I think it fits. I'll be back when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with a large arm around my waist. I looked at my phone and saw a blinking light on it.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, tossing Baron's arm off of me as I reached for my phone.

I had overslept, which never happened before. I had set that alarm for a purpose and it didn't go off.

"What the hell, Babe? It's too early in the morning."

I grabbed my pants, an okay blouse type thing- thanks for no fashion sense- and ran into the bathroom. After dressing in a tornado of clothes, making sure to use some pit stick and I had to run my fingers through my hair to get it from standing on end.

"Babe, what's the rush?" Baron asked when I got back into the hotel room.

"I have to be somewhere. The first real time I have to be active and I'm late."

"An interview?"

"Yes." I shoved my Kindle into my back pocket and looked around for my shoes.

Baron sat on the edge of the bed but didn't say anything. His eyes watched me as I scrambled around for the things I needed. Wallet, cell phone, just everything a PA was supposed to have. I even grabbed for the satchel bag that I hadn't been using for a while.

I grabbed my keycard and turned to Baron. His eyes bore into mine and he slowly stood up from the bed. His bare chest was a blur of color and I looked down at the low rising boxers he had worn the night before.

"Bear?" I asked.

"Don't do anything stupid, Elaina."

"I won't. I don't know how long I'll be but I'll be right back."

He nodded. He came up and put his hands on my face. "I'm only worried about you, Elaina. If he does anything that might seem wrong, tell me. I'll take care of it."

"Okay," i put my hands on top of his. "But I really have to go."

He kissed me and then stepped back.

I left the hotel room and looked at my phone. There were not calls, texts or any notification alerts. And I had no reception so I had to get down to the lobby just to get reception.

I ran right into someone. I looked up from my phone and saw the man that I was supposed to be helping.

"My God, Finn. I'm so sorry." I said.

"I called ahead and told them that my rental is acting up." He responded. "I came to see if you were still coming."

"I am. I know I set my alarm but I didn't wake up to it. Again, I'm so sorry."

His hand touched my elbow. "It's alright, Elaina. We'll only be about fifteen minutes late. Come on." He tugged on my elbow.

I followed him out of the lobby and into the sunshine. Early spring was cool still, I had left too fast to grab my jacket. Finn walked across the parking lot to a silver rental car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I got in and pulled at the shoulder strap.

The drive was as silent as a night. I kept my attention on my phone, the lack of an alarm was still weighing on my mind. I knew I had set the alarm the night before. Jenna also texted me while I was looking for my slip up.

 _ **Jenna: Where are you?**_

 _ **Me: I'm in a car with Bálor.**_

 ** _Jenna: WHAT? WHY?_**

Ignoring the all caps I answered: _**He wanted me to be at an interview and we're late.**_

 _ **Jenna: Why?**_

 _ **Me: My phone again.**_

She told me that she would talk to me later when i got back and I agreed that I would rather talk to her.

The car came to a stop and I glanced up. We were in the parking lot of an non distinct looking building among other buildings.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"Yep." Finn unbuckled and then reached over and undid mine.

I watched him. He smiled and then got out of the car. As I wrapped my brain around what he just did, Finn came around to my side of the car and opened the door.

"Ready?"

"What do I have to do?" I asked when I got out.

"Basically you're going to escort me in. Have you done this for Baron?"

"He never really got a lot of interviews, not like your schedule."

"We'll play by ear." He closed the door and motioned in the general direction.

Finn opened the front door to the station for me and then followed me in. There was a receptionist and I walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Elaina Mullins and this is Finn Bálor, he's here for the interview that was supposed to be at ten." I said when I stepped up to the counter.

"Oh right. Well, he's not too late. If you'll follow me, I'll show you up." She smiled.

I pulled on my shirt, turned and looked at Finn who nodded. He slowly took off his sunglasses and then turned to the woman again. We were shown to a private elevator and then show up to the upper floor of the building.

I didn't have to be in the booth, so I waited outside for Finn. There was a window that I could see into and I could see that the two disc jockeys were really into Finn. They smiled, something was said and someone would laugh. Though I couldn't hear what was going on, it was apparent that Finn knew what he was doing.

At one point I pulled my Kindle out of the safety of my back pocket and went back to reading my doll horror story that I had almost finished at the point. At least I had something to focus on rather than a million dollar smile and try to figure out how to read lips.

The interview was for ten o'clock, we got there around ten fifteen, and they talked a lot for quite a long time. When the door opened, my Kindle clock read noon.

"Thank you for coming by." One of the people said.

"Yeah, no problem." Finn said.

"We'll be sure to get a hold of you the next time you come through."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded. "Ready, love?"

I had just stood up when he said that. For a moment my mouth dried as I looked at him. He was smiling again, and my grip on my tablet tightened.

I had to mentally shake myself out of my stupidity. "I'm ready, Finn."

"Great. I'm getting hungry. What ya say we get something to eat before we head back?" he asked.

I thought on the way to the elevator. I was hungry but I didn't know if I should, or risk having issues with Baron.

"Or would you rather me take you back to the hotel?" Finn asked.

"If we're quick, I don't think that would be a problem. I'm hungry and Baron usually wants a burger. I need a variety."

"Great. I saw this nice restaurant that you might like."

I kept my mouth shut. Again he opened all the doors for me and walked with me out to the car where he again opened the car door for me.

I didn't text Jenna about the change in plans. I didn't tell Baron either because it would have seemed bad. And if I was really going to PA for Finn then I was going to have to work with him. The restaurant wasn't all that far from the hotel, and it turned out to be a traditional Japanese restaurant.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I spent a lot of years in Japan. Sometimes I miss Japan a little too much." He smiled as he undid his seat belt. He undid mine for me while he was at it.

We walked in and were greeted by an Asian person. Finn said that there were two of us and then we were guided to a table.

"I don't know what to get." I said as I looked at the list of bowls with liquid and noodles.

"Do you like chicken?" He asked.

I nodded.

"May I choose what you get?"

"As long as there is a soda involved, I don't see the problem." I said as I pushed the menu back. "I do like those little dipper things in this picture."

"Then I'll get that for you, Elaina."

I knew nothing about Japanese food, besides Sushi and I didn't like each other.

"What's with that face?" Finn asked when his entree arrived.

"Sushi, it doesn't like me." I said looking at him handle chopsticks.

"This is a different kind of sushi. Inari." He picked one up. "Deepfried tofu with sushi rice wrapped inside. It's sweet. Here, have a bite." I raised my hand. "No, Elaina, just eat it."

I looked at him, and he offered a lopsided smile. He leaned further into the table and pushed the food towards me. It wasn't big, it was just brown. Taking my chances, I leaned forward and took the offered food with my mouth. At first it was cold, but then it was sweet. It wasn't a taste I had ever experienced before.

"From that smile, I say it's good, yeah?" He asked.

I covered my mouth but I nodded. A bigger smile was given in response. He then ate his own while we waited for the main course to arrive.

"So, tell me about yourself." Finn said a little bit later.

"There really isn't much to tell, I'm afraid."

"Ma always says there's a story in every person. What is yours, Elaina. I'm sure you know where I'm from. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Florida, a little hick town near Gainesville, Florida."

"Seems strange they have one in Florida. AJ Styles is from Gainesville, Georgia. But continue."

"I don't know anything about my family. I'm a foster care kid through and through after my grandmother died when I was a teenager." He frowned. "From what I was told by my grandmother, my dad killed my mom. I was in the system until I was eighteen and then I left."

"Did you attend University?"

"Some community college, but I never really had anything to look forward to. There was an ad for a personal assistant and I needed the work because my last employment went under and I was close to being homeless. So I snatched up the opportunity. I've been traveling with the WWE for about a month now."

"You've worked with Baron that long?"

"He and I were assigned to each other. But then you know the rest and how I became your PA."

"What do you like to do when you're on the road?" He asked.

"I read a lot. If you hadn't noticed I have a Kindle with me."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. You seemed enthralled with it when I was doing my interview. What are you reading anyway?"

"A Child Play like novel, but instead of a child serial killer there's a demon in a doll. Think Anabelle but with Chuckie like qualities."

"I didn't take you for a Slasher fan."

"Not always. But then again, I'm a fan of the Jurassic Park franchise, I can guess my way around Star Wars and I prefer Marvel over DC Comics because of their movie franchise."

"They do know how to do it great with Marvel films. Favorite Marvel superhero?"

"Thor or Captain America, though I do like Hawkeye because he's mad good with with bow and arrow."

"Legos?"

"One. I mean one kit, sort of. I found a cheap Marvel Lego kit of the Avenger's ship. I haven't put it together because of all the moving around I've been doing." I gave one shrug of my shoulder.

Finally our food arrived. My bowl was put in front of me and I glanced at the chopsticks.

"They aren't going to hurt you, Elaina." Finn said. "Here do what I do."

He moved across the table and sat next to me. He took one of my hands and pressed the sticks in them, putting my fingers where they were supposed to be.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Baron asked.

I gasped, pulling my hand away from Finn. Baron stood on the opposite side of the table, arms crossed and Corey Graves standing beside him.

"I'm showing her how to hold chopsticks." Finn stood up. "And lunch is on me, so if you could have a seat I'll wave…"

"Cut your shit, Bálor. Let's go, Elaina."

"But…" I started to say.

"I said let's go, Elaina. I'm not going to ask you twice." Baron growled.

"Hey, cool it, Baron." Corey said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Elaina, don't make me say it a third time."

I stood up, grabbing my things from the floor. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"You don't have to go, you know." Finn looked at me.

I shook my head, turning my eyes over to Baron. The Passifist in me said to just leave with Baron so that I was what I was doing. I glanced at Finn one last time before walking around Baron.

"Try something like this again…"

"We were having lunch because we were hungry. That isn't a reason for you to get so bleeding pissed off." Finn countered, his accent deepening as he looked at the taller man.

"Let's just go. I'll be by Thursday, Finn." I said as I grabbed Baron's shirt. "Bear, let's go like you said."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. Corey followed.

"I can't believe you would do that without telling me, Elaina." He pushed me towards their rental.

He stormed around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. Corey shrugged and got into the passenger seat. I got in the back passenger seat. As we were pulling away, I saw Finn standing outside of the restaurant watching us.

I realized how much I missed seeing that smile.

* * *

 **I liked this update a little better than the last. What do you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Baron didn't let me out of his sight for the next day and a half. Who could blame him when I didn't tell him where I was on Tuesday? Jenna and I tried to work out a schedule to see each other, considering her PA skills were needed over on SmackDown Live as well as Raw. But ever since the Shakeup of the rosters, I hadn't seen my friend as much as I wanted.

Thursday was when the Raw Live house show was happening and Jenna and I needed to be there. She said she would head out with me, so she picked me up at my hotel room.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Baron asked after he opened the hotel room door.

"I'm here to pick Elaina up."

I looked around my boyfriend and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. I finished putting my things away and zipped up my small suitcase.

"Oh, yeah. Right. You'll have her back on Raw, right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good. I don't want anything happening to her." He stepped aside. "Give me a kiss, Babe." He said as he leaned down.

I kissed him, rubbed his cheek and smiled. He returned one half fold as he stood up.

"I won't let you guys be late."

He stood with his hand on the door, but he didn't close after I had left. I walked with Jenna down the hall to the elevator.

"So you finally get out of restriction?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have a job to do. He wouldn't want me to risk this job, I don't think."

"You don't think?" I shrugged at her question. "So what happened that caused this blow out? You had that interview stuff with Finn, right?"

"I had lunch with Finn." I said. "I didn't tell you or Baron that I was going to lunch with Finn."

"Really? You went to lunch with him after all those dickish moves about trying dissuade you away from Baron?" Of course I had told her that stuff as well.

"Finn's not all that bad. He's nice. But I was hungry and I was getting sick of burgers." And I told her the rest of what happened, how I had to walk out and let Finn cover the bill. "I need to pay him back for that."

"He's not going to take your money."

"I know. I have something else in mind. Can we stop by a toy store before heading out? I think I saw one nearby." I smiled up at her.

She smiled in return as our elevator arrived.

* * *

Jenna and I spent almost two hours on the road to get to the next Raw Live house show. There was a big difference between workers on Raw and SmackDown Live compared to the house shows, there were two different setups for the live shows and just regular house shows. The PAs that worked house shows often came from the larger shows just to help. But because I was a personal assistant and not a production assistant, I didn't have to work as hard as Jenna did.

"Oh hey, you guys finally got here." We looked up as we were walking down a back hall of the venue. "It's Jenna, right?"

Seth Rollins had a nice smile, but not the one that I was looking forward to. His eyes were on Jenna and I saw the red in her face."

"Yeah, I'm Jenna."

"Do you know Delaney Monroe?"

"Oh, no. I don't really know her. We work together, but not together. If you understand." She rubbed her arm.

"I think I do. They like running you guys around like chickens, right? So, anyway. I wanted to do something special with her but I haven't asked her for any specifics. Could you give me a hint at something?"

"Um, sure. I guess. Oh, I know. She likes country music. Yeah, I know, blame it on AJ but she does love country music. I saw her playlist once."

"Country, huh?" He rubbed his beard.

"Yeah. But that's all I can really say about her."

He nodded. "Yeah, that could work. I'll find some way to use it against her."

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to do something nice for her. That's all. We're still in the south, after all, so I might take her out to a honky-tonk bar or something. I'll see you guys around." He waved before walking off in the opposite direction we were heading in.

"I thought that Delaney and Roman were together." Jenna said. "Seems like Seth really likes her."

I shrugged. "It's not our business."

"Yeah, but he's friends with Finn. And since Finn…" i stopped and looked at her. "Okay, that's a little presumptuous. But I thought Seth liked brunettes. I'm far out of that category."

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. "I don't want to be talking about this stuff."

"Okay, then I need to get to work. I can't believe I'm stuck with water bottle business."

I made sure that I still had the small plastic bag in my satchel as I went to go find Finn. I had only ever worked SmackDown Live house shows, and sometimes Baron would need ice packs or something before or after a match. So I mentally prepared myself for that when I saw Finn talking to Delaney Monroe and Roman Reigns.

"There you are." Finn said when he saw me.

I only focused on him. "Yeah, it's me. I wanted to apologize about what happened Tuesday."

"There's no need."

"Yes there is, Finn. I left you with the bill. I need to pay you back someway."

"You're not paying me back for that." He shook his head.

"I know not with money, so I got you this." I opened my satchel and pulled out what I had gotten him. "I took a detour for this."

"Legos?" He took the small bag of bricks from me.

"Yeah. You said you didn't get to put them together. And as a way of saying sorry, I can help you put that ship together."

And then he hugged me. My face was pressed in his shoulder and I felt his arms around me. The little teenage girl in me was screaming, my body was yelling and I was having a mental war with my head.

He's just happy, I thought over and over as we stayed in that weird embrace. My right hand had come up and pressed into his upper back, but my left hand was caught between us. Every exhale I could feel an ab in the back of my hand. Just as fast as it happened, the hug ended and Finn pulled back.

"Come on," he stepped back. "You're going to help me put this together."

"Now?"

"There's only an hour until my spot, I know it by heart and I want to do this right now." He smiled that big grin. I would give him a million dollars if I had it just to see that smile again. "I'll talk to you guys later, yeah?" He asked, turning to look at Delaney and Roman.

"Oh sure, that's fine." Delaney nodded.

"See you later, man." Roman said, his arm coming up to hold her hips.

I followed him back to the area deemed catering, by the looks of the food involved at least. There were a few people there that I knew, but Finn preoccupied my attention as he sat down at a table and tore into the plastic package.

"I have Delaney to put these together." He said. "I've missed Karl and Luke since they were shifted over to SmackDown Live."

"Yeah, there were a lot of shifting going on." I sat down next to him and grabbed the instructions for the small kit.

"Ruby Riott is over here. Delaney got along great with the women over on SmackDown Live. because of AJ. She and Charlotte and now Naomi are like club buddies."

"I didn't take Delaney as a partier." I said.

"I didn't take you for one when we first met." He glanced over at me.

"Well, when men find out I can straight shoot a tequila shot without lime or salt, then they like to see how many I could take." I shrugged.

"Men like Baron and Corey?"

I looked at the small pictures in front of me. Instead of answering I reached for the biggest of the blocks that was the foundation for the rest of the pieces. Finn reached over and grabbed a few of the orange pieces, taking out the small pieces and the larger pieces and putting them in smaller piles.

Working on a Lego figure was interesting. Finn stared at the assembly guide and found the pieces he needed. I leaned on the table and watched him work. He seemed efficient with what he was doing, he really didn't need my help.

"What's up?" Finn asked. He shrugged off the sports jacket he had been wearing.

Comparing Finn to Baron, Finn was the leaner of the two. His power wasn't really in his arms, considering how Baron's always bulged his sleeves anytime he wore a tee shirt, but Finn's real power was in his mid section and legs. Not that I was noticing those things.

"You don't really need my help." I said, shaking myself of those stupid taunting thoughts.

"Ah, you see, it's not about the help. It's about the being together."

"I don't understand." I looked at him.

He pushed the partially finished figure towards me. "Well for starters, I like hanging out with you."

I picked up the next two pieces that were over by his hand. "Yeah? Even if we don't know each other."

"That's the whole part of hanging out. You get to know the other person involved." He then chuckled. "You don't hang out a lot?"

"Not a lot. Jenna is the only friend I have."

"The auburn lass? Tall, pretty, stares too much as Seth?"

"You know that?" I could hardly believe my ear. He knew about Jenna liking Seth? How would he know something like that?

He laughed, teeth showing as he leaned on the table. I still was putting the pieces together, literally and figuratively speaking. "I saw Seth talking to you two when you came in. I thought her face was going to com bust."

The chuckle that followed Finn's statement was wholehearted, his shoulders shook. I didn't know what he thought was so funny about the situation, Jenna wasn't ever going to outright flirt with Seth. Or had she tried?

"He's just a little oblivious." Finn said as if reading my thoughts. "The title run is running him ragged. But if he's lucky, he would actually stop and talk to her."

"So he's not interested in Delaney?"

"Really? You think she's that kind of woman?"

I leaned back, I did push the blocks away. He covered them with his hand but his gaze was on me.

"She's nice, at least to me. But we don't know each other. I don't know her or you." I finally admitted.

I left out what I had heard him tell Seth on the jog. I left it out because I didn't want to hear what his answer would be, or what he would try to say. The dark was where I would stay if it meant I was going to be happy.

"She is nice. A good woman with a good heart." Finn said. "She calls me her Irish Bubba." I felt my brows shoot up. "If you know anything, she's divorced and after her divorce we tried going out but it didn't work out."

My heart thudded in my chest.

"I always seem to strike out in the romance department. The woman I was interested in didn't feel the same for me and I was back to a single lifestyle." He picked up one of the blocks, twirling it between his fingers.

"Baron's my first boyfriend." I admitted only to snap my eyes closed.

"Really?" I looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Thirty."

"You're thirty and never had a boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "It never was a priority of mine, I didn't have someone at home telling me that I needed to settle down."

His head was tilted to the side. Finn moved one of the blocks towards me. "Seems that is unheard of in today's world. But then again, I was the same when I wasn't with the WWE. I had no reason to settle when I was trying to make it big."

"Do you want a family?"

"Someday, sure. Do you?"

"Yeah." I looked at his hands, muscular with a few veins popping out on the back of his hand. His fingers were bare. "But right now, no. I don't even know if Baron is the one."

His mouth thinned out, and then Finn looked at the partially constructed Lego kit. "Better get this finished before I have to start getting ready for the show."

In about ten minutes Finn and I finished the Lego kit. It was a nice little jet plane from The Avengers: Infinity War movie.

"So what do you do with them when you're done?" I asked as I stretched my hands over my head.

"Well, I usually display them. But on the road, I don't really have anything to do with them." He pushed the figure away. "Another issue why putting them together was always hard, I don't know what to do with them afterward."

"Too bad you can't donate it to a Charity." I said. "You know, put it on a display, have a signed picture of yourself, and sell it so that the proceeds can go to a Charity, to the Trevor Project. Or another LGBTQ charity."

He had shown up with the LGBTQ Group from New Orleans at Wrestlemania. Maybe I was onto something when Finn smiled that million dollar smile.

"That sounds like a smash of an idea, Elaina." He said. "I'll push it by the Uppers but I'm sure they'll like that idea. Trips wouldn't have an issue."

I smiled. "Well, I'll keep watch of your creation…"

"Our creation," he corrected.

"While you go get ready for the show did you need anything done beforehand? Did you need an errand done?"

"No. Actually, a water would sound good but I'll get that." He stood up.

Finn grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "See you in a little bit, yeah?"

I nodded. I decided that my only job would be to watch the Lego figure.

* * *

 **Elaina needed time alone with Finn to see him as his true self. It's just going to get a little more complicated after this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With Kindle in hand, I finished the last chapter of the serial killer doll story. I had a safe place for the Lego figure, in one of the pockets of my satchel and I found the wonders of Gatorade, especially the Fierce green apple kind.

At one point I had seen Finn, in black little trunks, kick pad covered wrestling boots, and a leather jacket. He was talking to Sami Zayn, the redhead goofball that seemed to know when a good party was. He had a big smile on his face, nodded at something Finn said and they headed out to the small ramp. I was left thirsty even though my drink claimed it was a thirst quencher.

Delaney walked by, several water bottles in hand. I ditched my drink, shoved my Kindle into my back pocket and stood up with my satchel. She was meeting up with Roman and Seth after their tag match against the newly formed B-Team.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

The B-Team said they were as they accepted their bottles of water before they headed off. Seth leaned on a crate, shirtless and Roman was the only one still standing without a visible issue. I caught Finn at guerrilla watching them.

"Seth, do you need an ice pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, please."

"I'll go." Delaney said as she turned.

It was the way she turned that had me shaking my head. "No, you look like you've been running. I'll do it. You should sit down and rest."

"I need to give these bottles to some of the divas."

"Elaina and I will do that." Jenna said as she walked up.

"How about I take care of the water bottles and you get Seth an ice pack, Jenna." I took the bottles from Delaney. I didn't give my friend a chance to respond because I was hot on the heels of a Ruby and the Riott Squad I had seen standing in the back.

It was good to be nice to someone, even if you think they were a two faced fish. No, Delaney was too pretty for that. From the conversation I got out of Finn she was a nice person. Since she was related to AJ Styles, a phenomenal man she couldn't have been all that bad.

I came back from my water bottle delivery service to find Finn and Sami returning from their match.

"Hey, did I hurt you with that kick?" Sami asked.

"Nah, man." Finn rubbed his neck. "I cracked my neck. Hurts something bad right now."

I opened my mouth, but sound didn't come out. My eyes dipped to look at Finn's body. Why? Why did I have to look? Baron would hate that I was even this close to someone so underdressed as it was. I needed to do something.

"Are you okay, Finn?" I finally asked.

"Hmm," he looked at me as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, a grá."

"What?"

He waved off my question. "It's nothing, Elaina."

"Hi, I'm Sami." The redhead said and he held his hand out to me. "Don't think I've met Finn's new PA yet. Do you come in a smaller size?"

"Oy," Finn spoke up.

"I'm just playing. But seriously, do you come in a smaller size?" At first his face was serious but then the smile grew wider, like an evil clown.

"Ass," Finn mumbled.

"You're Irish, Finn. It's Arse."

"Don't you have someone else to go bother? Why don't you go bother them?" Finn asked, looking at the slightly taller man.

Sami raised his hands, nodded. "Alright, alright. I see. Trying to make your move, I get it."

"If ya weren't such an ass, you maybe could get a girlfriend." Finn called out after him.

I watched Sami leave, body swaying as if he was on a runway. "Is he always like that?"

"Like what, an ass?" Finn turned to look at me. "Yeah, pretty much. But he's the clown, he likes making people laugh or get annoyed at him."

I looked around, not seeing Jenna anywhere. "Wonder where my friend is."

"Are you really trying to set her up with Rollins?"

I shrugged. "She was complaining about not having the courage to go talk to him. I just thought it would be better if she was forced into interacting with him."

Finn laughed. "That's an amazing move. Let's go find them."

House shows were structured like live shows, the superstars couldn't leave so we had to stick around until the end of it. Finn kept rubbing his neck as we made our way over to the catering area.

"You should really have someone look at your neck." I said.

"No, Elaina, I said I was okay."

I sighed but said nothing. If he wanted something he would have told me. So we continued on the way to the catering where Seth was sitting at a table with Jenna, Roman and Delaney.

"Hi." Finn greeted as he pulled out a chair.

He didn't sit. He looked at me, I looked at him and then at the chair. Baron didn't do that sort of thing for me and here Finn was making me sit down before he did. When I did Finn took a chair from a nearby table and sat next to me.

"How's it going, Finn? I saw the match you and Sami had." Delaney asked.

"About as good as it could." He rubbed his neck again. "When are you heading out, Elaina?"

"We're not heading to Raw until tomorrow. The staff that will be working on Raw are taking the staff bus." Jenna answered. "Aren't we heading out together by car, Elaina?"

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Roman and I are heading out tomorrow." Delaney said, glancing at me. "You still haven't said anything about heading out with us, Finn."

I scrolled through my phone. There was something he had to do tomorrow, the next week was the week of the big magazine spread that he really wanted to do.

"You're fairly cleared up until next week, Finn." I said. "You should do something you might enjoy."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Is this bitchy cranky or are you pissed off about something in general, Finn?" I looked at Roman when he said that.

"Neck's all bent out of shape is all."

"Here." Delaney dropped Roman's hand and stood up.

I watched her walk up behind Finn. Roman leaned back in his seat and I watched Seth do the same. Jenna's eyes widened a fraction as Delaney started rubbing Finn's neck. I had never really tried massage, but the first moan from Finn had me looking down at my feet. The lack of clothing made it even more jittery to watch the exchange between Delaney and Finn. I had to press my knees together and focus on something other than the sounds coming from the man next to me.

My phone chirped and saw that I had a text message from Baron.

 **Baron: _Where are you?_**

 **Me: _At the venue. The show's not over._**

 **Baron: _I'm in town._**

I bit the inside of my lip at the sound coming from Finn.

 **Baron: _Has Balor done anything?_**

 **Me: _No._**

 **Baron: _Don't be lying to me, Elaina._**

 **Me: I _'m not. Please believe me. We're almost done._**

"Have you gotten a new phone yet, Elaina?" Jenna asked. "I know you were having problems with your phone."

"Not yet. I haven't had time."

"You and Baron didn't leave the hotel…" Jenna started and the others looked at me, even Finn.

He had been leaning on his forearms and he turned his head to look at me. I looked down at my phone and blackened the screen.

"Hot kinky sex?" Seth asked me, a smile spreading over his face.

"Scuse me, Jenna." Roman leaned around her and popped his friend in the back of the head. "Don't start shit."

"Fine, fine. I was only joking." Seth rubbed his head.

"I'm not comfortable with that topic." I said glancing at Jenna.

She pressed her lips together and nodded, her own hand playing with her phone.

"Have you gone that far yet?" Delaney asked. "I tried holding off with Roman, but… you know."

"I don't." I said, annoyed that I was even mentioning sex at all. "I don't just have sex to have it. If Baron's going to be my first then maybe I'll let it. But sex isn't the end all to a relationship. Excuse me."

I pushed back my chair and stood up. WIth satchel over my shoulder and phone still in hand. What was with these people and needing to know my personal life? Was that why Baron hated them so much. One moment they were normal but then they were the protagonists in my story.

"Sit down, Elaina." Finn said, his voice taking an edge to it that I had never heard even with the confrontations with Baron.

I almost stopped but I left. My phone was low on bars so heading outside had many uses. There was the fact I could breathe without second guessing my next action and then I could make a well needed call.

"Elaina, so you decided to call me, huh?" Baron asked when he picked up.

I leaned against the brick wall to the building. "Because I missed you." I said. "I missed your voice, your arms holding me."

"Yeah, we did a lot of that." his voice softened. "What's wrong? Did Bàlor touch you?"

"No. I don't even know how it happened but someone asked me about my sex life."

"Someone? Who? Was it Jenna?"

"No. Just another worker. I was…" I thought about it for a second and didn't tell him the whole truth. "Jenna and I were catching up with some of the other PAs that were at the show and someone asked me about our sex life."

"It's not really any of their business."

"That's what I told them. Then I walked out. I'm taking a breather before meeting up and then going back to the hotel. You said you were in town?"

"Corey and I are going to a bar. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah. You and me can head out to Raw together. But there is a major Magazine thing I have to go to this coming week."

"Yeah, whatever. Just come back to the hotel and we can go out."

"Sure."

"Love you, Babe."

"Yeah, you too, Baron." I said and then I disconnected the call.

Why did he have to say that to me? We weren't going out for all that long. Why did it have to be so difficult to say it back.

I did care about Baron. But I wasn't close to the I Love You stage.

I banged my fist against the wall.

"Don't do that." I turned at Finn's voice.

Thank goodness he was at least in pants. At least, there was nothing else on him besides a pair of Nike sneakers. I looked away from him for good measure.

"What was that back there, Elaina?" He asked.

"It's no one's business, Finn."

"Sex isn't embarrassing."

"Maybe not for you, but it is for me." I said. _Affair, he had an affair with Delaney, El._ _You know that, you know he's just the same as what Baron told you._

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I've never had it before."

When I heard him laughed short and sweet, I looked at him. "You think it's funny? I'm thirty and still I haven't gone down that road."

"No. It's not that. It's actually cute."

I grunted. "Just so you know, so you don't have to worry, Baron is in town. I'm going out with him tonight."

"Okay."

We made eye contact, two sets of blue eyes watching the other. This strange dance we had going on was starting to wear thin for me.

"Tell Jenna that I'm waiting outside for her."

"Sure." He nodded and turned headed back in the door he had come out of.

My fist thumped the wall harder than the last time.

* * *

 **See, I said it was going to be a bit more complicating. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Baron was getting ready in the main part of the hotel room. I had changed for the club in the bathroom.

"Are you really going out like that?" Baron asked when I stepped out.

I looked at myself. I was wearing a skirt, an actual skirt. Jenna had gotten me to buy it when we had to get new clothes. The top was red, thick strapped and slightly glittery. I had even put makeup on.

"Yes."

"You look like you want to crotch hump someone." He crossed his arms. "Go change."

"I like this outfit." I said, mimicking his stance. "I don't want to change."

"I told you to go change. I don't want some guy fondling what's mine."

"What's yours?"

"Yeah, you're my girl. I love you, Babe. I don't want you getting hurt because some guy couldn't keep his hands off you."

He did make a point. I didn't want to look too easy. Though the top was great, I didn't like the skirt so much. I found some black jeans to replace the skirt, and pulled a small black cotton jacket thing that was more fashionable than usable. I kept my minimal makeup as minimal, clearing my cheeks off with a makeup wipe.

"There, you look better." Baron kissed my head.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Bear. When is Corey coming?"

"Soon."

I did manage to get something to eat on the way back from the venue and Jenna said she would be willing to go out with us if I bought her a few drinks.

She came by twenty minutes later sporting a great pair of legs under a nice black dress that sparkled and she had a small purse to add to her glamorous look.

"Jenna, you look great." I told my auburn haired friend.

"You look nice, Elaina."

"Nice legs." Corey said as he was walking up.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She looked at Baron and me. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Baron said as he was getting his cell phone and wallet from the bedside table.

The four of us walked out of the hotel together. Baron got in the driver's seat and Corey got into the front seat, leaving Jenna and I to stand outside the car.

"He's not very nice to not open doors for us." Jenna said.

"Shut up, Jenna." I grumbled as I opened my door.

She sighed and got in on her side. She kept having to pull on the hem of her dress to keep it from rising. At least I was wearing pants.

The drive was short. Where we were going was over to some club I had no idea about.

"I hear you've been talking to Rollins, Jenna." Corey said as he got out of the car.

Baron walked around to my side and held his hand out to me. I took it but looked back at my friend.

"Yeah, so?" She pulled at her dress again.

"He's just a pussy. Loves it too." Baron said.

I didn't know enough about Seth to make an opinion on him. But Jenna seemed genuinely thrilled that he even had spoken to her.

"Yeah, well, who asked you?" Jenna looked up at him.

His face hardented as did his hand on mine. But Baron pulled me along.

I didn't mind the drinks, they were okay. Jenna hardly left my side but the music was obnoxious. This wasn't like the Mardi Gras style club that we had gone to with lots of colors. It was like a Rave, and I was sure that someone was selling in the back corner.

"Bartender, another!" Baron called out, flashing his empty glass. There were two shot glasses in front of him. "Here, more tequila, Babe."

I started at the piss colored liquid. "I've had four already, Baron." I tried to yell over the sound of the rave music. The only thing I was getting was a pulsating headache from from the thunderous music and strobe lighting.

"Come on, you know you'll feel better after drinking." He put one in my hand.

I looked at it. Eyes were already burning and it wasn't from tears. Though I was sure those would be coming after the hangover. Sighing, I took the bitter tasting drink, letting it burn down my throat and heard Baron was laughing over the stupid music."

Jenna leaned in. "You've had enough, Elaina."

Was it what she had done earlier, advertising my sex life or the awkward exchange between Finn and me at the end of the house show that had me reaching for the second shot of tequila.

"Are you still mad about what I said to the group?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to slip out like that."

She was the one friend in my life at that moment. Maybe it wasn't all that bad. But then again Finn knew and probably everyone else he was friends with did, too.

"Hey, what are you two to talking about?" Baron turned away from from Corey.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Bear."

"I'm heading to the restroom." Jenna stood up.

I started to as well but Baron grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the restroom." I pulled my hand away.

"Alright but don't be too long. I don't want you getting in trouble." He said before turning back to Corey.

Jenna and I walked together. She took my thumb and we walked through the head banging fanatics. There was a sign for restrooms and we made our way there.

"God, I hate this place." Jenna said. "We need to get out of here."

I saw a woman snort something in the far side of the bathroom. She wiped her nose and looked at us. Sunken cheeks and blood shot eyes looked at us. Where we look good, she looked like death warmed over.

"What are you bitches staring at?" She asked, smiling.

Brown teeth, and my stomach went out the window. I wished I could follow it. She walked around us, Jenna giving her wide room for it.

"We need to get out of here." Jenna repeated as she took her phone out.

I swayed as I looked at her. "Who are you calling?" I asked.

Jenna didn't straight up answer as she texted someone.

I looked at myself. My own eyes were yellow, there were veins standing out for me to see. My hair was limp and hanging around my face. I looked pale but my face was burning.

"Someone's coming to pick us up."

I looked at Jenna. "Who?"

"Seth. I asked him to pick us up."

"I can't leave with Baron." I said.

"Honey, he's trying to get you drunk. Probably to sleep with you."

"Baron wouldn't do that." I shook my head. "No, he wouldn't do that at all."

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm going outside to wait for Seth. You can go back and get drunk."

"I thought you liked drinking."

"Not in this place." She shook her head and looked at her phone again. "I'll stay here and make sure you're okay before I go."

"Thanks."

I don't know how long we waited in the restroom but Jenna got a text. She said she was going to go outside and I assured her that I would be okay going back to Baron on my own.

The restrooms were close to the exit slash entrance of the club. There were people there, but two of them were familiar. Seth and Finn stood just inside the doors looking around. I stopped in my tracks as Jenna called out, waving at them widely.

"Guys, we're over here." Jenna yelled.

Seth nudged Finn and pointed at Jenna. They approached, both not looking like they were out having a good time on the road. I had never seen Finn with a creased shirt before.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked when he was within ear shot. "Elaina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I glanced at Finn. "I'll see you later, Jenna."

"You're not leaving?" My superstar asked.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend." I turned my shoulder on him.

Speaking of, I saw Baron wading through the crowd of partiers. His face was not of the thrilled variety, but then again I may have been reading into my slowly forming headache.

"Are you leaving, Elaina? Are you really going to leave me here?" Baron asked when he approached.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I was waiting with Jenna for Seth to come pick her up." I looked at my friend. "They'll be leaving soon, I promise."

Baron and Finn stared at each other. Finn's hands were in his sports jacket, standing in a way that looked like he was calm. His face was a hard read, but maybe something was smoldering just underneath his eyes as he looked at Baron's more strained features.

"And why the hell are you here, Bálor?"

"Just making sure my PA is safe." He said.

"Yeah will MY girlfriend is right where she needs to be, with me." Baron took my hand in a vice grip. "So leave, you're ruining my fun."

I vaguely heard Finn call out. "Be careful, a grá."

* * *

 **Here's a teaser, it's going to get a lot scarier for Elaina in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I felt like I was falling, but I was motionless on the bed. I could hear Baron snoring next to me and I was on my back but I was on top of blankets not under them.

The ceiling moved, like a wave as I came into awareness of where my limbs were. My arms were at my side and my legs open and it was cold. I was cold. I touched my upper body and found a shirt but I had nothing below my waist.

"Baron?" I looked at him.

His face was buried in a pillow and his bare ass on display. I didn't feel like I had sex, there was no obvious intrusion feeling. I wasn't hurting, though my head felt like I was high for some strange ass reason.

I got out of bed, my movements staggering around but Baron didn't move. He only snored. Coherent thoughts were to get up and leave, to leave the bad stuff behind and sleep it off somewhere safe. I felt trapped, at least it wasn't under Baron's gaze.

My only option was to find Jenna and I left, with a messed up shirt and some pants that looked like they were used in an origami project.

My body swayed as I walked down the hall. I didn't even know why I was there. The wall that my hand ran across was scruffy, it had a texture that wasn't normal. My head was in a fog and I didn't know why.

I knew I had clothes on, but that was about as good as I could tell, because the top of my jeans were digging into my sides.

"Elaina?"

I stopped and looked up. "Don't you guys ever sleep?"

"It's six in the morning, Elaina. I'm going for a jog. What are you doing?" Finn asked.

He was in shorts, and a sleeveless top and his traditional shoes. He was good looking and I was not.

"I don't know." I leaned against the wall. "I want a bed."

"Did something happen? Did Baron hurt you?"

"Why do you always ask me those questions?"

"Because I care about you, Elaina. Come on, I'll let you stay in my room." He took my elbow.

I didn't budge at first and tried to pull away from him. "Don't touch me," I said.

"I will carry you to my room if I have to." His Irish accent deepened and he stepped closer to me.

"For what, so you can have sex with me, too?" I asked.

"What?" He glanced down at me. "Elaina, did you have sex?"

"I don't remember." I pressed my hand to my face. "I woke up, Baron was naked, I was, too." The tears gathered at the edges of my eyes as I pressed my back into the wall. "I got scared."

Finn pulled me from the wall, bringing me into his overly warm embrace. "Come on, Elaina. You need somewhere safe."

I finally relented to his pressure. I let him guide me along the hall. A man that was pretty much a mystery to me, an anomaly that I couldn't understand. The push and pull of work and romance had brought me to tears in front of him and he still wanted to make sure that I was okay.

I found myself waking up a second time, this time alone in a hotel room that wasn't mine. Swaths of memory still there but feeling as though I was flying. I remembered Finn getting me to his hotel room but from the fact that I was wearing sweatpants that weren't mine and I still had my top from the night before on was a little alarming. My hair was up in all sorts of places according to the mirror that was across the room from me.

A door to my immediate right opened and when I looked I found myself staring at an extraordinary man with a great set of abs and a towel wrapped around his waist. Finn was whistling something as he went to his bag.

"Good to see you're alive, Elaina." He said as he leaned down.

I looked away. "Yeah."

He grabbed what he wanted and returned to the bathroom, the door clicked behind him and I felt a sob get stuck in my chest.

I pressed my knees up to my eyes, hoping to blot out any memory of what I had seen the man have. From legs up to chest, I was the only one privy to what he had been like in just a towel. I had seen a lot more of what Baron had to offer, but why did that scare me? It could be that I had possibly have unprotected sex with my boyfriend with no memory of it. And then why was Finn the one to pick up the pieces when I shattered emotionally in the hallway?

"Elaina," I heard Finn say. "Hey, Elaina."

I lifted my head and found him with four pills in his hand, and a glass of water.

"The two small ones are the day after pill, I thought you might…" I grabbed the pills from him, popped them in my mouth and took the offered glass, taking them all in a few gulps. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to do that, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Thanks." I said as I handed him the glass back. "I should get going."

"Is that smart?"

"I don't know." I said as I got off the bed. "But I don't want to be yelled at again."

I was just feet from the door when Finn stepped in front of me. Bare chest and all, he stood there with a look that was set in stone and his mouth turned down.

"You shouldn't let him do all that stuff to you."

"Finn, leave me and my relationship alone. It's bad enough I have to work with you, I don't need you involved in my personal life."

"Because I care about you, you're a friend. And friends to me are precious." I had a momentary Gollum voice pop in at the word Precious but I pushed it aside.

"I still need to talk to Baron about what happened, I need to know what happened." I ran my hands through the mess of short hair on my head. "I need a shower, I need to get back to my senses and just...just…" I couldn't think.

"Just what?" He stepped closer.

"Make rules, set rules for both of you. I need to take a breather." I said.

He pulled me to him. I gasped but felt him lower his chin to my shoulder. His scruff was enough to tickle, shooting sparks to my toes and then up again.

"Please, Elaina, please call me if you need anything." He rubbed my back.

I was having a hard time thinking with his body wash being so spicy. Then there were his hands at the center of my back and I knew I stopped breathing because when Finn finally pulled away I let air out through my nose. I could feel the heat in my face as he smiled at me.

"I'll try to get a hold of you, Finn." I said. "Thank you for being there for me."

Leaving was hard, but I figured out where my room was. Baron was sitting up in bed, thankfully with some boxers on. He looked at me when I closed the door behind me.

"Where have you been, Elaina?" He stood up and walked over to me. "Where have you been?"

"I got scared, Baron. You try waking up with no memory of how you got into bed with a naked person next to you, and you're almost naked. I went to Jenna. I, I got scared." I looked down.

"You shouldn't have left, Elaina. I was scared. I thought you didn't come back with me last night."

"I shouldn't have drank that much." I said. "I don't even remember getting half undressed."

"I'm clean, if that's what you need to know." He rubbed my arms.

"I don't care, I don't remember having sex. That's the problem, Baron. I don't want to ruin what we have right now with a mistake." I rubbed my face, feeling the grime under my fingertips. "I need a shower."

"Babe," he tried to catch me but I pulled out of his grasp. "Elaina."

"Why aren't you scared of this, Baron?" I spun around and looked at him. "How can you not care that we had sex and not remember it?"

"Because it's no big deal. So what if I was your first, and we didn't remember it."

"I want to remember my first time. I want my first time to be special, not while intoxicated and waking up half naked. What if it wasn't you? What if someone else had?" My throat started to close up, I was hunched over and tears were starting to form.

"I'm the only one for you. No one but me will ever know you anyway."

I stepped back from him. "Do you even respect me enough, Baron?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Do you or don't you respect me, Baron?"

He stood there with his mouth open, his hands were hanging in the air as if seeing the ghost of Elvis in front of him. I waited on bated breath for his answer but it didn't come.

"Maybe this relationship isn't worth our effort if you can't respect me." I said.

"No," he grabbed my arm as I turned towards the bathroom. "Elaina, no. You're not going to leave me."

"Get your hand off me, Baron." I raised my voice. "You're hurting me!"

He grabbed the other arm, and shoved me towards the bed. His face was hard, his grip harder.

"You're not leaving me Elaina." He loomed over me. "Do you know why I hate Bàlor so much?"

"I know about his affair with Delaney."

"Delaney was my friend's wife." He pushed me back. "That's why I don't want you anywhere near him."

"What does this have to do with us?"

His grip tightened. "It has everything to do with us. He wants to fuck you so bad, Elaina. You'll just end up like Delaney, just another locker room slut. You're never going to be like that because you and I are together."

"That makes no sense, Baron."

"Because you're too stupid to get it, Elaina." He came nose to nose with me. "You're too stupid to see how Balor looks at you, when he smiles he just wants his dick in you."

I may not have enjoyed the idea that Finn had an affair with Delaney, or the way he seemed to easily smile at her, I didn't think Finn was that way with me.

"So from now on, anytime you have to be near Bàlor, I'm going to be there with you."

"No, I have to do my job."

"And you will, but I'm going to make sure that he doesn't start something with you. End of discussion, Elaina. This is how it's going to be from now on."

I opened my mouth to say something but he kissed me quiet. And then he declared he was going to get in the shower.

The moment he closed the door, I put my stuff together and left. There was at least one place I could go where I knew I would be safe.

Jenna opened her door. "Elaina."

I looked over her shoulder at the bearded IC champion that was putting his pants on. "Jenna, I don't remember having sex with Baron, he's freaking me out and I'm scared." I said. Really, I didn't care if Seth was there or not, the words came out the way they needed.

"Seth," she looked at him.

"It's cool, I'll leave. She looks distraught."

"I would have called Finn but…"I shook my head. "You were closer."

Seth left me and Jenna to talk.

* * *

 **And so starts the drama I mentioned earlier. Hope you like it. It's almost done, almost, just a few more chapters to go. Hang in there with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I told Jenna everything, and I do mean everything.

"Finn found you?" She asked as she and I sat across from each other on her bed.

I clutched the pillow to my stomach. "I got scared. I keep running into him at the weirdest times, he was on his way out for a jog I think. Then I wake up in his room, in sweatpants and my shirt. Shit…" I pressed my face into the pillow.

"What?" She put her hand on my knee.

"I left my pants in his room."

I took a moment to prepare myself. Jenna didn't say anything, for which I was grateful for. She looked like she remembered her night real well, at least her hair did.

"I want to break up with him." I said. "I want to break up with Baron."

"That's good."

"I just don't know how. Any time I'm with him, I get scared."

My phone went off. There was a text from Baron wanting to know where I went.

 _ **Me: I'm with Jenna. Need some time to think**_

 _ **Baron: Get back here, Elaina.**_

 _ **Me: No**_

I tossed my phone to the side and gripped the pillow tighter. Jenna put her hand on my shoulder and stayed with me.

I wasn't going to go back to Baron. I wasn't going to let him make me feel like a kid again.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing and everything." I pushed my hair from my face. "I thought that he was nice but, but…" my lip started quivering. "I'm scared."

"Well, I'll be there for you."

I nodded. "I know you will be."

"You were smart enough to get your stuff together before he got out of the shower."

"Jenna," I looked at her. "Finn got me morning after pills."

She gasped, her hand grasping mine and if the color in her face wasn't already pale enough, she looked ghostly. "He didn't."

"He did. He was checking up on me."

"But he, you know."

I sighed. "I need to do something, Jenna. I'm going nuts."

"I think we need to get you out of here." She reached for her phone. "I have a plan. I need to call Seth again."

"Why?"

"We're leaving for the next show. You're all packed, Baron knows where I'm at. We need to get you out of here." She said as she was texting feverishly on her phone.

Almost five minutes later there was a knock on the door and when Jenna answered it, I saw several different people standing there.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Hey, yourself. Look, are all of you in that SUV rental?" She asked.

"Yep." I heard Delaney say. "Let's get out of here."

I had another text from Baron, my phone jingled several times as I stood next to the bed. A hand came around and took it from me.

"I thought you said you were going to get another phone." Finn said.

"I did. I just haven't had time."

"He probably got something on there to track her. Tanner did the same with me, which is why I had the second phone." Delaney said.

"Tanner?" I looked at her.

"My ex husband. Abusive piece of shit." She picked up my packed suitcase. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

I grabbed my satchel. "Yeah, sure."

"We'll get you a new phone and carrier service on our way out." Finn said, his hand coming up to my back. "We need to leave now."

Roman and Seth helped with taking our things, Finn brought up the rear after Delaney, Jenna and myself. Instead of taking the elevator, there was a stairwell that was located on the other side of the floor that we were on. More than likely, Baron would seek us out near the elevator.

"This leads out a side exit." Finn said.

"Damn knees." Delaney grumbled.

She'd been struggling with my suitcase and I sighed. I had to stop her, take it from her and proceeded to continue down the next four flights of stairs. Roman was out first, then Seth and Jenna. I glanced around, we were in a hall near the front entrance of the hotel where there were people.

"Hey, look it's Braun." Seth said pointing to the big guy as he was moving out of the elevators. "Hold on to this." He left Jenna's bag with Roman and then jogged down the hall.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Back up, more than likely." Finn said. "He'll block us from behind as we exit."

Seemed feasible, considering that Braun was a walking superman, and half a wall himself. He seemed to grow bigger in size the closer he came.

"Heard you need an escort." He said in the deep Neanderthal voice he seemed to be good with.

"Great. Thanks, mate." Finn said.

Finn took me by the hand, motioned for Roman and Delaney to go first. Next was Seth and Jenna and then Finn and me, with the mountain man following. There was no sign of Baron in the lobby of the hotel. I did see Corey Graves though and it was enough for me to duck my head as Roman held the door for us.

"He'll know I left with you guys." I said.

"I think we should alert Kurt." Delaney said. "Or H, or someone who can control beefcake." Delaney turned to Braun. "Not you, sweetie."

"I wasn't offended." He said. "If you need anything, just call." He waved before heading off towards what looked like a little silver car.

We loaded up, Seth taking up the driver's seat. Roman and Delaney were in the back, Jenna got shotgun seating and I was in the middle behind the driver's side with Finn sitting next to me. Through my window as we were pulling away from the hotel I saw Baron run out of the lobby. He watched us leave, and from what I could tell, he had some very colorful language.

"Thanks, you guys." I said as we were pulling into the main strip of town, making our way towards the nearest Interstate.

"Don't mention it." Delaney said from the back.

"So you're really going to break up with Baron, right?" Jenna asked as she turned to look back at me.

I nodded as I pushed at my hair. I didn't want to say anything else, Finn's thigh was pressed up against mine and I was very aware of how close he was to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Finn asked.

"He told me how he was going to follow me around everywhere when it came to working with you." I glanced at him. "But, it was when he refused to let me say anything, or have my say in something, I figured it was time to get out of there. He didn't respect me enough."

"You did the right thing contacting us." Delaney said. "I have no idea what Baron's issues are but they aren't good."

"Did you have several run ins with him prior to me getting here?" I asked.

"Several times, he's grabbed at me, called me the locker room slut. I just ignored it, I had someone else to take my mind off my problems." She glanced at Roman.

I clenched my jaw, my teeth ground together as I closed my eyes. I didn't bring up the little issue in my mind. I was still technically with Baron, I just needed to find a way to finish the relationship without getting too deep.

"When you're with someone you care about, sometimes you forget about everyone else." Delaney said. "I thought I lost my brother and the guys because of Tanner."

"I thought I was losing you, too, Elaina." I looked at Jenna. "You and I went a long time without talking to each other."

"Separating you from those you care about is something abusive relationships are about, it's the control over you." Finn said as he touched my arm. "Elaina," i pulled my hand away. "You're not a victim."

"I grew up in foster care, I have had no one since my grandmother died. The moment I find someone he wants to control every aspect of me. He even told me what to wear." I felt the tears in my eyes as I laid my head down on the window. "I lost myself."

"No you didn't. You saved yourself when you went to Jenna, instead of staying there." Finn said. "Now we'll just have to figure out a way to keep you safe until you can stand up to Baron yourself."

I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to so anything and then start crying. The only person that would have comforted me would make things even more difficult and he was sitting next to me. Even he smelt like Sandalwood and other spices. My phone started going off, bringing me out of my self induced pity party and as I pulled it from my satchel, I only saw Baron's name on it before Finn had it in his hand.

"You're not going to talk to him, not yet." He said. He powered off the phone. "We have a ways to go, I don't want you fretting about him. You're safe now."

He put the phone in his back pocket and then turned to look at me. I looked out the window.

Maybe it was the lull of the traffic, the sway of the SUV or the quiet altogether that had my eyes closing. I may have been drunk off my ass and feeling sick earlier, but panic had exhausted my body and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

It was the waking up that had me worried. I was leaning on something soft and warm, my hand resting between two very well muscled thighs. An arm was draped across my shoulders and there was the bristle of a beard sticking in my hair. Hot breathing danced across my scalp. I was running away from one man and ended up in the arms of another, while innocently copping a feel. Go me.

"Hey guys, we're stopping for a break." Seth announced.

"What time is it?" Roman mumbled from the back.

"It's about three in the afternoon. I'm fucking hungry and my legs are stiff." Seth said.

I pushed away from Finn. My legs were stiff, my neck was stiffer and he groaned as he stretched in his spot. I tried moving as far away as I could from him.

"AJ was wondering if I was coming on the European tour." Delaney said.

"Are you?" Finn asked as we were pulling into a small strip mall thing along the Interstate.

"Yeah. I am. How about you, Jen?"

"Unfortunately, no. I wasn't able to get my travel papers in order in time. I'll be taking vacation for your two weeks there." My friend said. "I'm going to see my brother. He's on furlough"

"Cool, your brother's in the military?" Seth asked.

"Captain, so yeah. I call him Captain America for obvious reasons." She smiled. "Has a great Chris Evans look to him. Girls love him."

"He's single?"

"No. He's married. To a man." She chuckled. "And highly protective of me."

Finn opened the side door and slid out first. He held his hand out to Delaney as she came out second. I watched them smile at each other before he turned to look at me. His hand was still out there.

"Come on, Elaina." He said.

I didn't take his hand but I did slide out on my own. I did wait until Roman had squeezed himself out of the back to head towards the building that Jenna and Seth were going to. It was a small cafe thing, and as the blood rushed back to my toes on the walk, Finn joined me.

We ate, but because of the size of party we had to sit at three different tables. They were French in style, small round tables and we all had coffees of varying different types. I enjoyed several cookies as a midday lunch while Finn seemed to savor a turkey on wheat deli sandwich.

"Are you going on the European tour, Elaina?" Delaney asked from the table next to Finn and me.

"Yeah, I'm set up for it." I said. "I've never been outside of the United States though."

"My parents are coming when we're in Dublin, Ireland. You'll get to meet them." Finn said.

I sighed. I offered nothing else up. I glanced over at the table where Delaney and Roman were sitting, his hand and hers holding the other across the table and smiles. I didn't remember the last time I smiled like that. Or felt a connection like that. In a way, it sort of hurt and I didn't know how to fix it.

As Finn was across from me, he became something to look at. His hair was right, his nose was right and everything about him from the shoulders down was just right. I was everything that was wrong.

We spent time talking, well mostly everyone else talked about things. I just sat in my personal emotional stink that resulted from this already crappy ass day. Finn didn't talk much either, he seemed to be watching Delaney and Roman, even Jenna and Seth a little bit. Before long we were back on the road and I was smooshed in the middle seat again.

"Next week we have to do that photo shoot for that magazine." I said out of nowhere, looking at Finn. "It's going to be in New York."

"That's right. I live in Brooklyn, so it shouldn't be that bad." He smiled.

I shrugged, then laid my head back on the window. More trees and more problems flew by my vision, the further away from my worries I got the worse the problems in my brain reached a fevered pitch. I would have to face Baron one day but it wasn't going to be this day.

* * *

 **Aren't road trips fun? What do you guys think? You like it? Let me know. And thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

There was a hotel on the side of the Interstate we were traveling on. We pulled into the parking lot just as a low rumble boomed across the sky.

"I wasn't aware of a storm coming through." Seth said as he looked up at the darkening sky.

Delaney hugged onto Roman's arm. His free hand came up to cup her head into his flesh as he guided her to the hotel entrance. I found my suitcase in the back and pulled it along behind me, Finn doing the same to his. Seth took Jenna's suitcase from her and led the way into the hotel.

"I'm sorry, we only have three rooms." The receptionist said.

"That's fine." Finn said as he, Seth and Roman dug their wallets out.

"We better have two beds." I mumbled. Finn looked at me. I crossed my arms in response.

"Unfortunately, there are not separate beds." The receptionist said, looking between me and Finn. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not." Finn said. "Don't start something, a grá, not when we're all tired and just want some sleep."

Bitchy mode aside, I understood what he was getting at. Keeping my mouth shut while Finn took my suitcase was hard but I had to. Up on the fourth floor of the hotel, which looked like the rest of the hotel in gray tones and detail. There was a plant next to the door Finn stopped in front of. Jenna and Seth went into one, of course Delaney and Roman were going into the next one which meant I was sharing a room with Finn.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside. Why did Finn have to do that? Why did he have to be so chivalrous? Nevertheless, I walked in and stood looking at the large bed at the center of the room. Even as the door echoed closed behind me and Finn's silent steps came around to my side.

"I would never put you in a position that you wouldn't be safe." He said.

"You don't know what it's like for me right now, Finn." I said.

"Yes I do." He looked at me. "You and Delaney were in a similar situation, but you've come out unhurt. Delly, she's stronger than you think but she was in a bad way."

"In a bad way so you had an affair with her?" I asked. "Because I'm not going to jump into bed with you."

"How did you know?"

"You and Seth talked about it on a jog, just before Mania happened." I said. "I heard you brag about it."

"I didn't brag." He crossed his arms. "Do you know that he would rape her?"

I looked down.

"He forced her to have sex. He decided when and what happened for them. He decided when to fuck her and she didn't deserve all that pain. I showed her what real pleasure was, I showed her how a man, a real man, was supposed to worship her body."

My throat closed up. I didn't know anything about what he just said. I didn't even remember my time, if I had it.

"We did try to have a real relationship but it never turned out right." Finn stepped up to me. "But I am happy that I gave Delly pleasure, that I made her forget about her pain but he came back and nearly killed her, if I hadn't been there she would have died."

He reached for me but I stepped away. "Don't touch me."

"Any time I saw you with him he was grabbing you." Finn kept walking towards me and I kept stepping away. "He left handprints on you. He hurt you, he may not have broken your bones but he hurt you, Elaina."

Heat pooled between my legs as I felt myself fall against the bed. Finn trapped me there with his legs, his eyes looking down at me and his mouth set in a hard line. And then he cupped the back of my neck and leaned down. Our foreheads touched, our noses touched but our lips didn't. His eyes were locked on mine and I was looking at his as Finn knelt down in front of me.

"I want to show you how a man has to treat a woman, Elaina, a gra. But only if you'll allow it."

"Not until I'm finished with Baron."

His thumb brushed over my cheek. "I've wanted to kiss you. Hugging you was never enough for me."

"Don't start something with me, Finn. It'll only get worse for both of us." I said.

"I don't think you know, Elaina. I've worried for you since we've gotten placed together, since you were assigned to me. I've wanted to hold onto you, hold your hand in mine as we walk somewhere."

I closed my eyes, unable to look at his eyes any longer. "Not until I'm done, officially done with Baron."

He stood up and stepped back. "Then we better get some sleep. You go change first, I'll wait for you."

I didn't have to be told twice. I grabbed some pajama bottoms out of my suitcase and an oversized shirt and then all but ran into the bathroom. With my chest tight and senses on overload, I closed the door behind me and locked it just for good measures.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was pale, sure, my hair loose and limp around my face. My eyes red from unshed tears. I licked my chapped lower lip as I started dressing down for bed. It didn't take me long to leave the bathroom after tending to my needs, only to find Finn shirtless and already pulling the covers back on the bed.

"You do know I will hold you, right?" He asked, a play of a smile showing at the corners of his mouth.

"Stay on your side of the bed, please, Finn."

"Can't guarantee that won't happen. But I'll try my best." He offered a fuller smile as I got in on my side of the bed.

I had to face away from him, I had to look away. Even as the lights were turned out, and the room grew quiet, I couldn't sleep. Not with a man, one man, who had come to my aid when I needed him. He was lying on his side of the bed, facing up while I was balled on my side looking towards the bathroom. My eyes didn't close once until I heard soft breathing coming from behind me, which were muffled due to the rumblings of the sky outside.

* * *

Finn said he was going to hold me, and he meant it. Even in the times I was sharing the same bed with Baron, I had become accustomed to a heavy arm around my hip. I opened my eyes to find a masculine hand resting on my upper arm, hot breath on the back of my neck. A knee was pressed between my legs and a bristle of a beard tickled my exposed neck.

I liked it. I didn't wake up uncertain, I knew he was wearing clothes and I was wearing clothes. Maybe being with Finn wouldn't have been a bad thing. If I wasn't still technically with Baron.

"You smell nice." Finn mumbled from behind me.

My eyes popped wide open as his knee moved further between my legs.

"That's not creepy at all." I moved his hand from my arm, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I don't lie." He said as he rolled on his back to stretch. "I didn't lie about holding you. Did you know you cried last night?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "No, I didn't know that. Probably a bad dream." I got up and went to my luggage to find something to wear for the day. "Are we almost to the next show location?"

"No, another night or so." He said. "Delly always has problems with traveling. Her knee gives her problems."

I found a good enough shirt and some jeans. I walked into the bathroom to get ready to go. I looked a little better, not my hair though. It stood up as if I stuck my finger in a light socket. Aside from my mad scientist look, and the issues hanging around in my head, I was safe.

After changing my clothes, running my fingers through my hair, I walked out of the bathroom. Finn was shirtless, rummaging around in his suitcase.

"Finn." I said.

He stood up and turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. Most of the hugs I ever got from him he was the one that initiated the contact, this time I wanted to be the one to do it. I wanted to surprise him, which he seemed to accept as he pressed the side of his head into mine.

"What's this for?"

"You made me uncomfortable because of your kindness. Baron made it sound like that all of you guys were assholes and for a while I believed him. But now, you were just looking out for me, no matter how hard I fought. But…" I pulled back and looked at him. "But now, I see you just cared and that means something from someone who didn't have such a great life."

"That's good to hear from you."

"So, let's just go. Get out of here. Move on to the next performance location and see what happens." I said.

He leaned down and picked up a shirt. "Right with you the whole way."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in this update. I am in the middle of something right now but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I don't know when I'll be able to update but just know this story is almost done.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We piled into that SUV again. We pulled away with rain hitting the roof and me sitting in the middle seat with Finn. Delaney and Roman were cuddled in the back, and from the look of Jenna's hair, she'd been up half the night with Seth.

The drive was long, we stopped sometimes but mostly the ride was quiet. No one spoke because no one had to, it seemed like. We'd take breaks and stretch, me in thought as I figured out the best possible way of confronting Baron.

Time was on our side, we still had some time left together and I broke the silence by turning around and looking at Delaney.

"Can you tell me about your ex husband?" I asked.

She lifted her head off of Roman's shoulder. "I thought he was the one, you know, he was into everything that AJ was and I do enjoy wrestling. He was in a few American promotions, the Indy scene. He was in NJPW…"

"He was a part of the Bullet Club for a little while." Finn said.

As I was sitting sideways, Finn caught the back of my knee and pulled my left leg up so that it was draped over his lap. He kept his hand there as Delaney continued talking.

"It didn't take long that stuff started happening. Trying to keep track of me when I was on the road with them, even with my brother. I didn't know for a while that he had a GPS tracker on my phone until the rougher parts of the relationship."

"Did he tell you how to dress?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. He would say that I was looking like a slut, or that I was trying to impress other people. Then he got my self esteem down so far that I sometimes wouldn't leave the house. I did lose contact with AJ and his family for a while, but then I started fighting back in my own way."

She recounted several instances of when she would sneak calls, she even went down to Florida to see Finn.

"I had an affair with Finn because I didn't know what not hurting was like."

"Finn told me some about that." I glanced at him. "But I wanted to hear from you. You said his name was Tanner?"

"Yeah."

"Did anyone ever call him Tan?"

Her mouth opened a little, eyes shifted to glance at Roman. "Yeah, why?"

I sighed. "I think Baron knew your ex, or knows him now. There has been several times I have seen texts on Baron's phone by someone I don't know. Tan says hi. So, Baron might have contact with your ex some how."

"Seems logical considering that some of the stuff he's said. Locker room slut was a popular one." Delaney sighed.

"I feel like a fool believing him, believing him about you guys. He had me believing that you guys were all stuck up snobs for being better than him."

"Sounds exactly like Tanner. He was always angry that someone was better off than him, or had a better push. Anything that happened he was angry a lot, and boasted a lot about his prowess in the ring. It's what cut him from The Bullet Club."

Trying to ignore Finn's thumb on my lower thigh was hard to do. I looked at him and he was smiling, the ass. The sexy ass.

I sat back around, meaning I had to drop my leg off Finn's lap. Instead, he grabbed my right leg and pulled it up over his lap this time. His grabbing was soft, tender as his thumb rubbed my calf. I leaned my head against the headrest and looked at him. I took the initiative and reached out to rub the back of his hand with my thumb, smiling at him.

That contact was enough to alert my body, the smile that pulled at his mouth had me tingle from toes to head as he grasped my hand. It wasn't forced, it wasn't him doing all the contact and me going along with it. I did the contact on my own and he seemed to enjoy it.

I was falling harder than before, harder than I had with Baron.

The second hotel at nightfall was in a town. Seth, having had a fill of driving, pulled over and we all got out. This time I didn't complain about the rooms, I didn't complain about Finn holding my hand on the way to the room. Jenna seemed to be leaning on Seth, and there was a giggle from Delaney behind me.

Finn opened the door for me and I walked in, him following me. I saw two beds instead of one, both white and inviting like fluffy clouds.

Maybe it was the romance novels on my Kindle, but what happened seemed to always happen at the same place. The extremely hot man would walk around the female character in a dance. Their eyes would meet and the pull to one another was always so intimate I could taste the kiss if I thought about it. Even in the movies this happened. And like the movies and romance novels, I watched Finn do just that.

He came around slowly, my eyes following his moves. Words needn't be spoken as he walked up to me, hands coming to rest on my hips. I tilted my head back to look at him and his face came down to mine. At first the kiss was light, a test. His warm lips opened and I sucked in on his lower lip, biting it.

Heat flooded every vein in my body as his hands went up the back of my shirt. God, those hands. I found my own hands trying to work at his shirt as our tongues dueled.

"Tell me, tell me you want this, a gra." He mumbled against my mouth as my thumbs were at the upper cusps of his jeans.

"I want you." I said, then leaned forward to kiss his neck. That area where his beard met his throat, just at his Adam's apple that bobbed against my lips.

Finn pulled his shirt off, my fingers following the indentations of his abs before finding his belt. As I tugged at the worn leather he twisted around and sat on one of the beds, our lips lost each other and I stood staring at him.

"Come here." He held his hands out.

I stepped forward and he pushed my shirt up. I may not have been the tiniest of women but he didn't seem to care. I helped him with removing my shirt and watched as his mouth kissed and sucked at my stomach. He popped my jeans open, hands dragging them down my thighs. I gasped when his mouth kissed that forbidden area even I hadn't ventured to.

I was sober, I was going to remember this and I was damn sure sober. A man's mouth on me was so different, and his beard scratched at my thighs as he brought sounds of ecstasy from me. I had to hold onto his shoulders and the back of his head as he lapped at my core.

That feeling described in the books built, my eyes unfocused and knees shaking. I had the back of Finn's head cupped that I gasped when he pulled back and pulled me down on top of him. He kissed me and for the first time I tasted myself.

"Finn," I whined as his hands pawed at the backs of my thighs, grinding my womanhood against his jeans.

"We have all night, Elaina." He kissed my shoulder. "I don't want you coming just yet."

Finn showed me things I had been too scared to do on my own, to even try. I was that woman that was scared of intimacy that it hurt when he was showing me how to stroke him while working on me at the same time. We spent what seemed like hours discovering each other with hands and lips, with the tang of sweat and human body on tips of tongues.

By the time we were joined I had found that he liked his hips kissed. He seemed to pinch nipples into a glorious sensual pain but not enough to hurt me. And the one thing that I realized, after his protected member slid into my wetness, I felt the pain as he slid home.

"Elaina?" He looked down at me as I gasped at the intrusion, the burst of pain. "Are you okay?"

"You broke me." I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at him.

"I didn't break you. I made you whole." He mumbled through his kisses on my neck. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I looked at him.

From earlier as he worked me to the edge of that crevice, I found my way back there again the further along in mingled bodies we became. Finn wasn't content with just the usual, normal, way of sex. He bent me in positions I'm sure he got out of the Kama Sutra handbook. And it wasn't hard to see why he was as fit as he was and not know how to pull an orgasm out of me, not once but several times.

Light filtered through the haze of curtains. A face was buried into the back of my neck and a hand held mine, our fingers laced together.

On an inhale, I smelt the sex. Sex that I had for the first time, over and over again the night before. The man in question, bristled face and all, grunted when I moved to reach for his cell phone.

"It's too early, Elaina." Finn mumbled.

"It's six in the morning." I said. "We should be getting ready to head out."

He grunted into my shoulder blade, his arm pulling me back to his side and I obliged. I turned so that I was looking at him, our eyes locked in on each other and he smiled.

Romance novels to hell, this man was great to wake up to. There was no forceful interactions, there was no fear of him or his anger. His hands felt great against my skin, his perfect body enough to pool heat in places that definitely didn't need it at six in the morning.

"How are you feeling, Elaina?" He asked.

"Good. Relaxed, rejuvenated." I ran my hand up and down his upper arm. "It was the best night of my life and I'm happy to have remembered it."

"That's good."

But my smile didn't last long. "I'm still scared of Baron, though."

Finn sighed. "I've let Angle know what was going on, that there was a dispute between you and Baron and you needed to leave. But you're with me so everything's fine. At least that's what he knows. If you need me there for when you confront him, I will be."

"I feel like I need more than you there."

"You want Delaney and Jenna there?"

"Roman and Seth for added muscle. Not that I don't think you can't handle yourself, but...you know, even the playing field."

He smiled. "We're a club, you're part of it now. We help those that are in it."

I leaned forward and kissed him. It was different this time, it wasn't hungry or needful, it was slow. All the times with Baron it was something that happened, but this was different. There was a lot more touching when kissing Finn, his hand was either cupping my neck, his thumb rubbing my cheek or his fingers running through my hair. I was content with feeling the texture of Finn's beard.

A knock came to the door. "Finn, are you up?" Delaney's voice came through the door.

Pulling away, Finn rolled over. "Now I am, Delly."

"We're getting ready to go. You should get up and do the same."

"Be right there, Delaney!" I yelled as I kicked off the comforter.

"Rascal," Finn pounced on me. I yelped but it was covered by a kiss.

After a teenage giggle fit and some rather inappropriate ass grabs on my part, we finally were presentable for the rest of the world. Jenna and Seth were walking out of their room as Finn and I were coming out of ours.

"Fun night?" Seth asked, mostly looking at Finn, before smiling.

"Yeah. You, too?"

"Probably not as much as you." Roman said. "These walls are thin, man."

I looked at Delaney. She smiled at me, her arm secured around Roman's. She already knew Finn, she already knew what he could give and she apparently didn't mind hearing about our escapade.

Though, when we left, Finn was in the driver's seat, I was shotgun and the others were packed into the back of the SUV rental. We were less than a few hours away from where Raw was going to be held on Monday, right before the European tour. It was closer to when I was going to end my relationship with Baron.

But truer words could be said, Baron and I stopped having a relationship when he was telling me what to do.

* * *

 **Well, that happened. Not sure if it was the best thing to do at this point but I hope you guys liked it. I'm still not sure of how to finish it but I'll be back when I can. Having family issues on this end at the moment so I don't know when I'll be able to update. Until next time though, happy readings!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Finn insisted on talking to Kurt Angle the first thing when we got to Raw. The Olympic Champion and Raw general manager was a man that I respected, in part because bald men usually meant scary men. But Finn and I weren't alone in this endeavor.

Delaney and Jenna were with me, as were Seth and Roman. We met up with Kurt in the room that was designated as "GM's Office" but it was more decked out to be a room where some filming was to be taking place.

"Hey, guys, what's going on? There's chatter from everyone about Baron."

"I am, was, his girlfriend. But I wanted you to be one of the first to know that he's been raising stink backstage in regards to Delaney and FInn and some of the others. It was a toxic relationship, I was scared most of the time and I'm trying to break it off with him. But I don't know how he's going to take it."

"I appreciate you coming to me about this." Kurt looked at Finn. "Are you keeping her safe?"

"Yes, sir." Finn nodded. "But isn't there going to be a roster meeting today before the show? That's what I am worried about."

"Yeah there is." Kurt ran a hand over his head. "Do you think he might start something then?"

"I don't know." I said, raking a hand through my hair. "He's my first boyfriend, so to say. But, I don't know. I thought I knew him but it just…" I couldn't find the words.

"He knows my ex husband." Delaney said.

"The man that tried to kill you? The one in prison right now?" Kurt asked. "He knows a convict?"

"I think so. I've seen some texts, Tan says hi, or something like that."

"All right. This is what I want you guys to do." He looked at the three professional wrestlers. "Don't let Baron anywhere near her, or them. Keep them safe. Put them somewhere. I'll let Sylvan know that there is something up and you three aren't going to be working. I need to talk to Vince about this."

"What about the meeting?"

"In all honesty, I want to see what he does in front of everyone. I knew there was something off about him lately."

I looked at Finn, who nodded. He put his hand at the center of my back as to steer me away. Only we didn't get far.

Baron stood at the other end of the room, some of the other superstars trickling in for the meeting that would be happening soon. I even saw Corey Graves there as well, following his friend. Ruby Riott and her Squad came in, smiled at us and waved at Delaney.

"Del, you know we should go out and party some time." Ruby said.

"Unfortunately, I'm swamped with work." Delaney said, keeping one eye on Baron as he neared. "And other things."

Kurt stood taller than necessary, I could see him out of the corner of my eye as I turned to look at Jenna. She'd moved back, placing Seth and Roman between her and the well over six foot tall man who came closer.

"Where the hell have you been, Elaina?"

"Where do you think?" I asked, uncertainty twisting in my chest as I turned to look at him.

"Sleeping with him?"

Though the heat was there, the fear flared worse the embarrassment as the Raw superstars were well aware of what was going on. Delaney had made sure the Ruby and her friends were out of the way while Roman and Seth stood in the foreground with Kurt at their side.

"None of your business." Finn said. "But it is my business when you don't respect her."

"Mind your damn business, Balor. This is between me and my girlfriend." He reached for my arm, I knew he would.

"Ex." I corrected as I jerked my arm back. "I'm done with you."

"No you're not."

"I'm not fighting you ever again, Baron." I looked up at him. "You're not telling me what to do. You're not going to tell me how to dress, who I can see and who I can talk to ever again. We're through, end of discussion. This roster meeting is going to happen and you're going to shut the hell up and leave me alone. Don't start shit either."

Some of the women oohed at what I had just said to the man.

"Come on, Delaney, Jenna. We have work to do." I went to walk around Baron, catching Finn's gaze just briefly.

"Suck his dick."

"Corbin!" Kurt raised his voice.

"Do you really want me to tell your secrets to your co-workers, the evil vile things you say about Delaney? Sure there were mistakes but the biggest one is the one you made."

His hand dropped to his side, his mouth opening slightly as I looked up at him.

"Getting me drunk and naked wasn't a smart thing, that was a mistake. But the worst is something that I know, something you think I wouldn't figure out. And if her brother did, him and the rest of The Club would be on your ass."

Paleness, his face grew so pale Baron almost became a vampire in complex.

"We're through, Baron. I hold that secret, that one dark secret you don't want anyone to know. You hurt me, or you hurt my friends, I'll use that as a weapon against you." I said that as deep and dark as I could muster, stepping closer to him. "We're done. You never loved me enough to respect me or what I wanted. So we're done. Over."

I motioned for Delaney and Jenna, they followed after me, leaving Baron to be the center piece in the roster.

We left what would be called the catering area, they waited until we were far enough away before I felt two different hands around me.

"I'm so proud of you." Jenna said in one ear.

I laughed. "But it's not over yet. Come on, we have actual work to do."

What we did was stick together. Yes, I may have been Finn's personal assistant but my safety and that of Delaney and Jenna's were at stake. I wasn't sure if Baron could do us harm but the best thing to do was stay away from him, which meant I had to stay away from a majority of the roster.

I took a deep breath and rested my head against the wall. I was in a hallway waiting for Delaney to do something for her supervisor. There was that ache, the kind where your ears popped and clogged on a flight. I had one of those aches in my head. I hadn't seen Finn, hell I probably could have smelt him if I wanted to. But no dice. He was probably laying low as well.

A shadow fell over me and I looked up. I pressed my back into the wall for safety as Baron's dark gaze swept over me.

"We're not over, Elaina."

"Yes we are because I said so. By the way, what does Tan say?" I asked, and I saw his brows flick up a little. But it was a flash in the pan sort of look because he glared again.

"Fine, you want it to be over so you can continue screwing Balor, go right ahead. I don't care. I never cared about you."

"That's the problem, Corbin, you never did care about anyone other than yourself." I said.

"I wonder if you were the one that my ex sold me to." I heard Delaney say. "It wouldn't be a surprise since he'd been doing drugs for as long as I could remember."

She stood there with Jenna, but they had backup. Seth was there as well.

"So what if he did? Makes no difference. You'll still be a locker room slut, the both of you." He threw that jab like there was no tomorrow, a futile attempt at a last ditch effort to make me feel worthless.

It almost worked.

"You all right?" Seth asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I nodded before running my hand over my slightly damp face.

"I thought you did good." Delaney said.

I nodded. "Yeah well, I've never dumped anyone before." I said. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Are we almost ready for the show?"

"Yeah, I still have to make some rounds." Jenna said.

"Me, too."

"I'll keep an eye on them. You just be careful." Seth said. Then he and the two women left.

I wasn't sure what I had with Finn. I had found him talking to a stagehand, he was in his ring gear ready for the night's performance. I stood a fair distance away, just watching. I had sex with Finn Balor, an extraordinary man but it still felt unreal. He was beautiful, he was magnificent and yet I was so out of his league.

He had Delaney at one point, but she seemed to be obsessed with Roman. How long was it going to to last for me? Would Finn get enough of me? Would he find someone else?

I must have been staring too hard because when Finn was done talking, his head turned towards me. That smile, that million dollar smile that could light up an entire hallway, was directed in my direction. I glanced over my shoulder, dreading that it wasn't me he was smiling at but when I turned around to look at him again, he was standing in front of me.

"How are you, a gra?" He asked, his hands rubbing my arms.

"Okay, everything's fine." I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"What? What's wrong?" He reached out and touched my arm.

I tried to say something, anything. But there was too much in my head to come out straight with an answer.

"I'm worried." I finally said, well managed to say that. "About you, your career. Maybe it would be better if I…"

"No." He took my hand and pressed my palm up against his bearded cheek. "I don't want you to think that you have to leave because of my career."

"Wouldn't you be better off without troubles? I dragged you right into my doomed from the start relationship."

Finn looked around, and then pulled me into an unused room. As I turned to him to see what he was going to say, he grasped my face and brought me into a toe curling kiss. Even when I tried to pull away he didn't let me go. He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer to his rock hard body.

"Let me put it to you this way, Elaina, I am not going to let you go any time soon." He said. "I want to keep you close because I care enough to worry."

"You care enough to worry?" I wasn't so sure what he meant by that.

He smiled the smile, the one that he was known for. "Of course. I cared enough to help you out, to let you see what Baron was doing to you. I cared enough to bring you into the Club because then you would have a place within it to be safe, to have people around that you could trust. Delaney, for starters, I knew would help you out."

My throat closed up. He was so perfect, but then again I had though Baron was as well. When I didn't say anything, Finn sighed and pulled me up against him, resting the side of his head on mine and tightening his arms around me.

"We'll talk about this later, a gra. We'll discuss what you want." His hand rubbed my back. "I have to get ready. It's probably best if you go find someone to be with so you're not alone."

At least not while Baron was walking around, at least that was what he was thinking I bet.

* * *

 **Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. Life got in the way. Like how I became an aunt to my new nephew. Life has been on the hectic side over here so I don't know when I'll be able to update yet. I think I have one more chapter left before I end this story series here.**


End file.
